Qui commence à aimer doit se préparer à souffrir
by June60
Summary: Hermione et Harry entament une nouvelle vie avec leurs futur bébé soutenu pas l'ordre mais toujours dans l'ombre de Voldemort. Action, tristesse,amour et émotions sont au rendez vous.
1. Chapter 1

J'espère que le premier chp vous plaira et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettres des reviews !Love

C'était un été chaud. Le soleil faisait son apparition sur le 12 square Grimaud. Assis à coté de la maison, un jeune garçon d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux d'un vert émeraude caché sous des lunettes ronde. Et un signe très distinctif, une cicatrice sur son front. Il était entrain de lire les lettres de ses amis et de leur répondre avec énormément de plaisir. Il venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et se formait pour le métier d'Auror Grâce a Remus Lupin, avec qui il vivait. Cela ne faisait que 2 semaines qu'il était en vacance, mais Hermione lui manquait déjà énormément. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Il ne connaissait vraiment qu'elle, il ne parlai que d'elle et ne pensait qu'a elle. Et surtout à ce qu'elle allait lui offrir dans 8 mois et demi. « Un enfant ». Et oui, Harry allait devenir bientôt papa. Quand il pensait à ça, il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et en plus de ça, Hermione allait revenir aujourd'hui et il allait être au petit soin pour elle et ne la laissera plus repartir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait plus que 10 min avant l'arrivé de sa dulcinée. Il se leva vite et tenta de rentrer dans la maison sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas interrompre la réunion de l'ordre qui se déroulait en ce moment dans la salle à manger. Harry arrive au salon et se mit devant la cheminée les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu sur l'horloge. Il était tellement impatient qu'il en tremblait même (lol !C vrai que j'en fait un peu trop mais c ça l'amour).Il ne restait plus que 2 min avant l'arrivé d'Hermione quand il entendit des voix et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :  
-Alors Harry, impatient dit Hagrid dont la tete touchait presque que le plafond.  
-Tu peux pas savoir dit Harry en souriant nerveusement. Ca me fait vraiment du bien qu'ils soient près de moi. Elle et le bébé, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à mes yeux.  
-Je comprend répondit Hagrid en s'asseyant. Je te conseille de faire bien attention à eux, car sans te faire peur, ils sont en très grand danger.  
- Je sais bien, mais je préfère profité de l'instant présent car …… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la cheminé et vit Hermione en ressortir toujours aussi belle mais avec un brin de plus de ventre.  
-HERMIONE ! Cria Harry de joie en la serrant fort dans ses bras et en l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin, tu es là continua t il en riant de joie.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué dit Hermione en répondant à ses baisers, j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir !  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué dit il en la prenant dans des bras, puis il s'abaissa jusqu'au ventre de Hermione et le toucha en souriant. Je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus continua t il en parlant à son bébé. Hermione se mit à sourire devant toute la gentillesse de l'homme qu'elle aime pour son bébé.  
-Hum hum bonjour Hermione dit Hagrid avec un sourire. Tu es devenu magnifique.  
-Bonjours Hagrid, tu plaisantes je commence à ressembler à une grosse vache répondit elle en riant.  
- Pas dut tout dit Harry, et je m'en fous complètement que tu deviennes grosse, de toute façon pour moi tu resteras toujours la plus belle femme à mes yeux.  
-Tu es adorable dit Hermione en l'embrassant.  
-Ron ne vient pas ?demanda Hagrid en rementtant les valises de Hermione à l'étage.  
-La semaine prochaine répondit elle. Lupin n'est pas là ?  
-Il assiste à une réunion de l'ordre dit Harry en rentrant dans la chambre.  
-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser dit Hagrid en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry et en refermant la porte. Et à peine que celle-ci soit fermé il se jeta littéralement sur Hermione te commença à l'embrasser tendrement couché sur le lit puis une question lui passa l'esprit.  
-Hermione, Tu cois qu'on peut faire l'amour si tu es enceinte ? Demanda Harry sur un ton plutôt malicieux.  
-A vrai dire j'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'on a le droit car mon ventre est encore plat. Puis ils se mirent à réfléchir et décidèrent de ne rien faire pour l'instant pour le bien de l'enfant même si la passion dévorait Harry. Puis il se souvenu de quelque chose et alla vers son bureau et pris une lettre qu'il tendit à Hermione.  
-Tien c'est pour toi ma puce dit il en se recouchant sur le lit face au ventre de Hermione.  
-C'est pour moi ? Qu es que c'est ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Lis tu verras, j'ai pris une semaine pour le rédiger.  
Hermione ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire silencieusement :

A ma chère et tendre Hermione que j'aime

Je voudrais être un mot noyé dans un discours, mais être le mot qui parle d'amour! Si tu doutes de moi, laisse-moi, car ce qui brûle en moi, je ne le donne qu'une foi...  
Si un jour ton coeur me quitte, j'arracherais celui de celle qui me l'a volé et je le découperais jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure! "Je t'aime", il n'y a que 7 lettres mais ces 7 lettres sont tout se que mon coeur exprime...  
Ne pense pas qu'un jour mon coeur puisse t'oublier, il peut cesser de battre mais pas de t'aimer!Pour toi je serai pret à faire n'importe quoi,pourtant une chose m'est impossible:renoncé à toi. Je t'aime pour l'éternité et non pour toujours ! Si aimer c'est souffrir alors j'aime souffrir en t'aimant. J'ai rêvé que le soleil brûlait, j'ai rêvé que le soleil gelait, j'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais ! Qui commence à aimer doit se préparer à souffrir. Si je t'aimes mal c'est parce que je t'aimes trop. Longue et dure fut l'attente pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi, j'ai su être patient, je saurai n'aimer que toi ! Tu es la 1ère et la dernière personne à qui j'offrirai mon coeur puisque je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer ! Le verbe "aimer" se conjugue à toutes les personnes mais la plus belle c'est "je t'aime"! Mon souffle s'arrêtera un jour mais mon coeur ne s'arrêtera jamais de battre pour toi ! Si l'amour était une drogue j'aimerai mourir d'une overdose... Avec un bout de verre j'ouvrirai mes veines et avec mon sang je t'écrirais "je t'aime"Le désespoir est un besoin d'aimer que seul ton baiser pourra consoler !  
J'ai réuni tous ses proverbes pour toi car je t'aime te je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Harry

Hermione était au bord des larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant et en l'embrassant.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, moi aussi dit elle en s'englotant. On ne m'a jamais écris une aussi belle lettre.  
-Et je te jure que ça ne sera pas la dernière répondit Harry en souriant. Puis après quelques minutes d'émotions ils descendirent dans la salle à manger et virent les membres de l'ordre calme et surtout une lueur d'inquiétude sur leur Visage. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui était perdu dans ses pensés  
-Qu' est-ce qui ce passe ?demanda Harry.  
-Oh Harry tu es là ? Bonjours Miss granger dit il en lui souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire.  
-Alors ? Insista Harry.  
-Nous avons perdus la trace de 2 membres de l'ordre et je t'avoue que nous sommes très inquiet  
-Mais c'est impossible répliqua t il on ne peut pas perdre 2 personnes comme ça du jour au lendemain.  
-Harry a raison dit Hermione.  
-Je le sais bien, et je suis outré comme vous, mais on n'a aucune trace d'eux et on fait tout notre possible pour les retrouvés continua Dumbledore. Mais ce qui est sur Voldemort est au sommet de sa puissance et vous recherches tout particulièrement vous et votre bébé. Donc je vous conseille fortement de ne plus quitter cette maison dorénavant et la Famille Weasley viendra passer le reste des vacances avec vous pour que vous ne restiez pas seule.  
Harry et Hermione approuvèrent d'un signe de tete et remontèrent dans leur chambre un peu triste de ne pas devoir vivre leur nouveau bonheur qu'ils méritent. Une guerre s'annonçait mais ils allaient se battre rien que pour leur enfant.

Voilà !J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Et je vous en supplie, des reviews qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais me fera très plaisir pour m'encourager à continuer. Et si je voient qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de message je ne continuerai pas. Je vous fait de gros bisous et surtout n'oubliez les reviews sil vous plait !kiss !


	2. Chapter 2

Kikous tout le monde !Merci à lois(tu as raison de ne pas te prononcer au départ, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite)lana51 et fandehp59. J'espère que ce chp vous plaira !N'oubliez pas les reviews qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !kiss

Une semaine était passé depuis l'arrivé de Hermione au 12 square Grimaud et Harry faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire plaisir à elle ainsi qu'au bébé même si ses hormones prenaient quelques fois le dessus. Harry était un peu nostalgique du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre son bonheur totalement à cause de Voldemort qui n'était pas très loin d'eux et qui les guettaient. Harry avait peur qu'il essaie de s'approprier le bébé, et ses nombreux doutes furent confirmés pas Dumbledore. D'ailleurs l'ordre avait décidé de s'installer au 12 square Grimaud pour assurer la protection de cette nouvelle famille. La famille Weasley allait passé le reste des vacances d'été chez eux à partir de ce soir, et ensuite chacun d'entre eux allait prendre un chemin différent. Ce matin là, il faisait comme à l'habitude très chaud et Harry fut réveillé par des bruits en bas et décida de descendre sans réveiller Hermione qui dormait profondément dans ses bras et retira sa main avec délicatesse et descendit dans le salon et là il vit Dumbledore et Arthur et Molly Weasley apparemment dans une discussion assez sérieuse et quand la mère de Ron le vit elle se précipita sur lui en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Oh, Harry je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Et tu as grandi dit dont.  
-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir répondit Harry. Bonjour Mr Weasley.  
-Bonjour Harry, heureux de te revoir répondit celui-ci.  
-Ou sont passé Ron et Ginny ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ils viendront dans 10 min comme prévu répondit Mr Weasley.  
-Alors, ou est elle la future maman ? Demanda Molly.  
-Elle dort encore, elle est très fatigué en ce moment répondit Harry et surtout ener…..  
-Enervé, méchante et agressive continua Mme Weasley.  
-Oui, tout a fait, et ça en devient presque énervant à la longue.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que les hormones, je vais aller la voire dit elle en montant les escaliers.  
Harry la regarda partir et s'assit en face des deux hommes qui le regardaient d'une drôle de façon.  
-Qu es qui ce passe ? Demanda t'il.  
- Harry nous avons pris une décision importante pour toi, Hermione, le bébé et Ron et Ginny commença Mr Weasley. Mes enfants sont déjà au courant de cette nouvelle situation et ils ont sont très heureux dit Mr Weasley.  
-Et, qu es que c'est cette nouvelle situation ? Insista t il.  
-Nous avons décidé pour le bien de toi et de ta famille que vous habitiez à poudlard le temps que cette guerre finisse, comme ça l'ordre pourra avoir un œil sur vous ainsi que sur les Weasley de peur que Voldemort se serve d'eux pour t'atteindre dit Dumbledore  
Harry était estomaqué pas cette nouvelle. Il était surtout un peu perdu. Il venait juste quitter cette école et allait y retourner plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et d'un autre coté il était content car il allait retourner dans le seule endroit qu'il aimait au monde.  
-Comment ça ? Habiter à poudlard demanda Harry  
-Disons que vous allez recommencer une nouvelle année Poudlard. J'avais bien sur pensé d'effacer la mémoire de tous ce de poudlard et comme ça ils allaient croire que vous faites votre 7ème année normalement mais j'ai trouvé mieux : Nous allons retourner dans le passé.  
-Mais….mais…je ne ..ne comprend pas très bien bégaya t il. Hermione ne sera donc pas enceinte.  
-Bien sur que si elle sera enceinte. Vous allez retourner dans le passé, mais en sachant très bien tous ce qui c'est passé l'année d'avant, et Voldemort va bien voir ce qui ce passe et il va profité de vous attaquer d'une autre façon. C'est comme ci vous alliez débuter une année suivante et aucun évènements grave ne se répètera sauf peut être que vous allez entendre ou voir des choses qui se sont passé cette année. Harry était carrément paumé.  
-Et le but de cette mission aboutira à quoi ? Demanda t'il.  
- Le but sera de mieux protéger Hermione durant sa grossesse ainsi que tes amis et ensuite quand le bébé viendra au monde on pourra attaquer Voldemort sans trop s'inquiété pour la nouvelle mère et le bébé continua Mr Weasley. Harry ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses mais s'en fichait complètement, du moment que ça aiderait à combattre Voldemort et à protéger sa famille c'est tous ce qui comptait pour lui.  
-Pas de problème dit Harry en se levant tout heureux et on part quand ?  
Les 2 hommes étaient très surpris devant la réaction du jeune Homme. Mais au même moment il vit descendre Hermione et Mme Weasley souriantes. C'était la première fois depuis son l'annonce de deux membres de l'ordre introuvable qu'elle décrochait un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Je vous aime Mr Potter dit elle toujours autant heureuse.  
-Moi aussi je vous aimes Mlle Granger.Et qu es qui me vaut cet tout honneur ? Demanda t il malicieusement.  
-D'après toi, le fait qu'on retourne dans le passé et que l'on recommence à travailler comme au bon vieux dit elle sur un petit nuage. Harry espérait peut être une autre réponse dut genre qu'elle s'excusait de son infernal comportement durant cette semaine. Mais ce n'était pas très grave du moment qu'il voyait réapparaître ce sourire qu'il lui avait tant manqué. A ce moment précis un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminé et Ron en ressortit suivi de Ginny de près.  
-Enfin vous voilà, dit Ron joyeusement en s'approchant de ces meilleures amis. Je suis tellement content de vous voir dit il en les embrassants et Ginny toujours à sa suite.  
-Nous aussi, dit Harry. Tu nous as vraiment manqué.  
-Tu commences à prendre du ventre dit Ginny à son amie en la contemplant des pieds à la tête  
-Ne m'en parle répondit Hermione en montant les escaliers suivi de près par les garçon laissant les adultes parler entre eux.  
-Si Hermione te parle méchamment ne fait pas attention chuchota Harry à son ami. Ce sont les hormones et n'oublie de le dire à ta sœur. Ron hocha la tête. Harry avait peur que ça entraîne d'autre dispute entre eux, et ils détestaient quand sa petite amie et son meilleur ami se chamaillaient.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du couple et commencèrent à bavarder gaiement sur la rentrée prochaine et étaient tous heureux de repartir à Poudlard pour une autre année même s'il savait bien qu'il y aurait énormément de mensonges vis-à-vis de leurs amis et savaient très bien que pour eux sa serai très dur de faire semblant que c'était une nouvelle année qui démarrait. Les professeurs faisant parti de l'ordre n'auront pas la mémoire effacé en retournant dans le passé tout comme eux.  
- Tu devras cacher ta grossesse ? demanda Ron à hermione.  
-Mais bien sur, réfléchit je ne vais pas m'exhiber comme ça durant toute l'année scolaire dit elle colérique. Ron parut un peu vexé mais cependant se rappela des sages paroles de Harry et continua donc de parler en douceur.  
-Tu vas le cacher comment ? Demanda t il.  
-Le professeur Rogue va me donner une potions pour le cacher je crois répondit elle.  
-Et, tu sais le sexe de l'enfant demanda Ginny tout excité.  
-Contente que tu le demande dit elle en lançant un de ses regards noirs dont elle avait le secret ces derniers temps en direction de Harry. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait pas demandé comment c'était passé le rendez vous chez le Gynécologue. Il baissa les yeux devant ce regard accusateur.  
-C'est trop tôt pour le dire continua t'elle.  
-Ah d'accord répondit Ginny vaguement déçus. En faite, Ron ne vous as pas dit ?  
- Dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
-Allez vas y encouragea Ginny.  
Ron rougit et finalement dit :  
-J'ai une admiratrice secrète dit il.  
Harry et la future mère ne dirent rien pendant un instant puis Hermione dit :  
-Toi, une admiratrice secrète dit elle sarcastiquement.  
-Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Dit Ron d'un ton vexé.  
-Oui répondit elle tout court.  
-Et tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Harry.  
-Non, les lettres ne sont pas signé dit il. Elle dit juste je t'aime et je pense à toi et tout le blabla.  
-Elle doit vraiment être amoureuse de toi dit Harry avec un sourire.  
-Oh la la la les garçons, Qui vous prouve que c'est une fille qui a écrit ça d'abord ?dit Hermione.  
Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent sans rien dire.  
-Mais c'est une fille dit Ron en essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Enfin, forcément.  
-Bien sur que c'est une fille dit Harry. Et je t'en supplie Hermione arrête lui mettre des idées comme ça dans la tête.  
- Mais enfin Harry, ça sera plus facile à croire si c'est un garçon. Aucune fille n'écrira à Ron. Soyons francs.  
Le cœur de Ron se brisa en deux et tous ses espoirs partaient en fumée. Mais il se contenta de se lever et de dire à Hermione d'une petite voix :  
-Tu dis des choses qui font mal défois. Puis il sortit de la chambre suivit de Ginny. Harry était au maximum de se colère et avait envie de prendre Hermione et de la secouer. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais là elle était aller trop loin.  
-Comment tu peux lui dire une chose pareille dit Harry. Vas immédiatement lui présenter tes excuses ordonna Harry à Hermione.  
Celle-ci paraissait complètement perdue :  
-Mais m'excuser de quoi ? J'ai raison, il n y pas de preuve que ce soit une fille.  
-Bon allez, j'en ai marre dit il. Si tu ne veux pas aller lui présenter tes excuses je vais t'y forcer moi. Puis il souleva Hermione et sortit de la chambre avec elle.  
-Mais, enfin lâche moi Harry mais…..lâche moi dit elle en essayant de se débattre. Mais il ne fit rien et l'emmena jusqu'a la chambre d'a coté ou se trouvait Ron et sa sœur et il déposa Hermione devant lui qui essaya de faire demi tour mais Harry la repoussa mais finalement elle se résolu à faire face à Ron.  
- Heu Ron, je … je……aie ça va j'arrive dit elle à Harry qui lui donna un coup de coude.Je suis désolé, je ne pensait pas ce que j'ai dit. Voilà je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?  
-Bien sur répondit celui –ci. Toute façon Ginny et moi avons bien lu l'orthographe de la lettre et c'est bien une fille qui a écrit. Hermione ne dit plus rien et Harry devina qu'elle devait être vexé car elle avait horreur de se tromper. Puis elle fit demi-tour.  
-Bon….heu..Tant mieux, il faut que j'aille….j'aille faire quelque chose puis elle partit sur des pas coléreux.  
- Attend ma puce dit Harry en souriant puis l'embrassa tendrement et à sa plus grande surprise elle rouspecta pas. Harry était pressé que cette partie de sa grossesse finissent en clair que ces hormones se calme et il était bien entendu pressé de repartir à poudlard ou tout sa vie avait vraiment commencé là bas et où ça allait finir.

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, toujours sous les crises de nerfs de Hermione et les parties de quiddichd des autres. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas trop s'éloigner de la protection de l'ordre, nos quatre adolescents trouvaient toujours le moyen de profiter un maximum de ses vacances pour ce préparer pour une rentrée assez imprévu vus leur age. Mais du moment qu'ils pouvaient retourner à Poudlard, la merveilleuse idée de dumbledore que de retourner dans le passé était bien tomber. Quand à Hermione, elle était arrivée déjà à son troisième mois de grossesse, malheureusement pour ses compagnons qui ne pouvait plus vraiment supporter son attitude. Ron lui avait pardonné son comportement envers lui l'autre jour. Mais Harry ne jouait plus au jeu de sa petite amie, et n'arrêtait pas de l'engueler quand elle dépassait les limites, et parfois il avait l'impression qu'il parlait à une enfant de 3ans ce qui d'un coté ne lui déplaisait pas trop car il trouvait qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle était énervé. C'était vraiment le seul qui pouvait la contrôler. Il ne restait plus que 1 semaine avant que Dumbledore les envoie 1 ans en arrière et Ron et Harry allèrent au chemin de traverse pour acheter le matériel scolaire. Ils prirent les parchemins et plumes mais sans les livres car ils avaient acheté déjà l'année dernière. Hermione et Ginny était resté au square Grimmaud car Hermione ne voulait pas montrer sa grossesse à d'autres personnes.  
-Tu as reçus la potion pour ta cacher ton ventre ? Demanda Ginny.  
-Oui, et je peux te dire que c'est dégueulasse répondit Hermione avec une expression de dégoût sur son visage.  
-Tu crois que tu réussiras à ne pas montrer que tu es enceinte ?continua la petite rousse.  
-Il faudra bien ma petite Ginny. Je n'es pas le choix. Mais ce qui m'embête ce n'est pas trop ça répondit elle.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus vraiment le trio qu'on était avant, avec Ron, Harry et moi. Ca me manque un peu ce temp.  
-Mais non, tu te fait des illusions, ils ont juste peur de toi ces derniers temps. C'est tout. Ils ont juste peur de te vexer répondit Ginny.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton soupçonneux.  
-Ils me l'ont dit.  
-Voilà, je le savais, tu as pris ma place.  
-Quoi, qu es que tu me raconte ?demanda Ginny un peu perdu.  
- Arrête de faire l'innocente. Tu as pris ma place dans le trio par ce que je ne suis plus apte à vraiment m'amuser à cause de ma grossesse. De toute manière je savais que quelqu'un allait quitter notre petit groupe d'amis. Mais je croyais que ça allait être toi. Ginny poussa un cri assez choqué parce que Hermione venait de dire.  
-Ben, oui c'est vrai continua t'elle. Après tout Harry et moi ne connaissons presque rien de toi. Tu es plus jeune que nous et tu ne nous as pas beaucoup aidé à essayer de lutter contre le mage noir. C'est toi qui devrait de barrer dit elle tout simplement. Ginny sa leva les larmes au yeux et rempli de colère et fit demi tour en courant quand elle aperçut Harry et Ron et commença à leur parler. « Je crois que j'ai intérêt à partir pensa Hermione »mais à peine fut elle lever qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier :  
-HERMIONE ! C'était Harry qui marcha violamment jusqu'a elle assez en colère. Elle essaya de faire demi tour mais quelqu'un lui tira brutalement la main.  
- Mais tu es décidément incorrigible !S'exclama Harry. Tu fait du mal partout ou tu passes en essayant de faire fuir les gens qui t'aide. Et bien malheureusement pour toi, je ne te laissera pas tranquille jusqu'a que tu demandes tes excuses à Ginny.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dit elle. Et je ne vois pas de quoi je m'excuserai car après tous c'est elle qui devrai se barrer pas moi.  
-Ecoute repris Harry plus doucement. Personne va partir et je t'en supplies arrête d'agresser les gens. On est tous au petit soin pour toi et tu nous repousses. On t'aime tous ici alors arrête de te sentir une pauvre petite fille martyrisé. Hermione lui lança un regard noir comme pour dire qu'elle faisait comme elle veut.  
-Tu sais ma puce, moi je t'aime et promet moi que tu arrêtera pour me faire plaisir dit il en l'embrassant tendrement et Hermione dut se résoudre à décrocher un petit sourire et alla accompagné de Harry voir Ginny pour s'excuser (bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.)

Le jour J était arrivé et tous les professeurs étaient présents ainsi que Dumbledore. Hermione sauta du lit toute euphorique, se lava, s'habille et bu la potion pour sa grossesse. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse et s'a l'arrangeait bien car il n'aurait plus à crier. Ils descendirent tous avec leurs valise dans la salle à manger tous très heureux de reprendre leur 7ème année à Poudlard et Ginny sa 6ème. Hermione avait retrouvé sa jolie silhouette ce qui ne déplaisait pas trop à Harry et il se jura qu'il allait bien en profité (lol !Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Après avoir déjeuner, nos 4 adolescents se mirent autour de Dumbledore ainsi que les professeur faisant partir de l'ordre.  
-Bon je voulais juste ajouter une chose pour Miss Granger commença Hermione. Je vous interdis fermement d'utiliser vos pouvoir quelque soit le prétexte. Cela pourrai nuire à votre sécurité ainsi que pour lé bébé. Dès qu'on sera tous arrivé dans le passé,vous 4 vous vous retrouverez à la gare et nous à Poudlard. Es que c'est bien clair ?  
Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Hermione :  
- Mais dite moi professeur, Et pour les ASPIC on va devoir les refaires ? Demanda t elle plein d'espoir en espérant qu'elle puisse se rattraper dans certaine matière.  
-Bien sur que non Miss Granger, d'abord parce que ce ne sera pas très honnête envers vos amis de Poudlard et aussi parce que vous n'avez plus l'age. Hermione paraissait très déçus.  
-Bon, puisque vous n'avez plus de questions veuillez tous faire un cercle et vous attrapez la main. Ils exécutèrent et Dumbledore prononça une formule incompréhensible pour Harry et en moins de deux il entendit des gens crié et des bruits de train. Il était arrivé à la voie neuf trois quarts, main dans la main avec Hermione.  
-On n'est arrivé dit elle toute souriante en rentrant dans le train avec Ginny suivit des deux garçons qui portaient leurs valises. Ils trouvèrent un wagon libre au fond du train et Hermione toujours aussi souriante s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et commença à l'embrassez follement.  
-Qu es qui t'arrive ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ce sont encore les hormones dit Ron.  
-Oui, mais cette fois il me travaille pas de la même façon dit Hermione en dévisageant Harry d'un regard coquin se qui comprit tout de suite. Entoucas il préférait ça que ça colère régulière.  
-Je suis partant répondit Harry d'un ton plutôt malicieux en lui rendant ses baisers.  
Le train démarra dans la bonne humeur et comme ils s'y attendaient tous leurs amis vinrent le voir sauf Malefoy comme l'année précédente. Puis Harry pensait à une chose. Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il n y ait plus d'amitié entre Hermione et drago mais il savait  
que ça allait changer trop de chose dans le futur. Donc il mis son plan diabolique de coté et recommença à éteindre Hermione et à bavarder joyeusement avec ses amis, tout en sachant que cette année serai très dur pour la futur mère et le bébé. Plus dure que n'importe qu'elle année et il se jura qu'il allait protéger sa famille ainsi que ses amis au péril de sa vie pendant sa 8ème année à Poudlard.

Le train arriva à destination devant le château de poudlard. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire qu'il était revenu dans sa vraie maison Il trouvait ça aussi bizarre que quand il se rendit compte que tous ses amis d'école avait un an de moins que lui en age mais pas en taille car ils avaient tous un peu rétréci dut fait qu'il n'était plus à la même époque.. Lui et Hermione était censé ne pas sortir ensemble en ce moment donc ils décidèrent comme d'un commun accord de cacher leur liaison jusqu'au moment propice de leur début d'histoire. Harry trouvait ça plutôt existant (lol ! je sais que c compliqué toute cette histoire de passé mais je vais vous dire franchement moi aussi je suis un peu paumé mais avec le temps vous comprendrez mieux). Il descendit du train avec ses amis et vit Hagrid qui lui fit un clin d'œil et il le lui rendit puis ils montèrent dans les diligences un par un. Hermione était tellement heureuse ce qui changea un peu de ses derniers jours.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de revenir à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir enfin me remettre au travail et passer mon temps à lire des bouquins dit elle.  
- Oui, mais fait tout de même attention, tu ne l'es peut être plus physiquement mais tu es encore enceinte, donc je t'en prie ne fait pas trop effort dit Harry d'un ton plutôt inquiet.  
- T'inquiète pas dit elle, mais n'empêche je suis heureuse de reprendre les cours.  
- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot heureux répliqua Ron. Par contre, je suis content car on va reprendre le quiddichd et ce qui est encore mieux c'est que on va facilement anticiper les gestes des joueurs puisqu'on a déjà vécus ses moments.  
- Et on va réussir tout nos devoirs facilement car on les a déjà fait dit Harry avec un petite aire malfaisant.  
- En bref, on va connaître tous les faits et gestes des personnes à l'avance et on pourra faire ce qu'on veut dit Ginny sur un aussi diabolique que Harry. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous le regard meurtrier de Hermione.  
- Je vous rappèlent tous d'abord que la moitié de nos professeur font parti de l'ordre, donc ils ne seront pas aussi stupide pour nous refaire deux fois le même devoir et par la même occasion, cette année on sera dispensé des ASPIC donc on ne pourra pas nous rattraper donc en claire sa ne servira à rien ce qu'on fera cette année. Elle avait dit ça tellement sèchement que les 3 autres s'arrêtèrent de rire immédiatement et une lueur de désespoirs apparu sur leurs visages. Puis Ron dit désespéré :  
- Pourquoi tu es toujours là pour briser un rien de petit bonheur ?

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent enfin et nos quatre amis descendirent pour partir en directions de la grande salle puis Ginny les laissa pour aller voir ses amis. La répartition se fit comme d'habitude accompagnée d'un discours assez ennuyeux de Dumbledore et bizarrement le choipeaux magique ne fit pas la même chanson que l'année dernière et Harry comprit que lui aussi avait été téléporter dans le passé et il se demanda qui d'autre Dumbledore avait envoyé dans le passé mais il eut vite la réponse quand il vit Hermione sourire à une personne dut coté des serpentards. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il vit Malefoy dévoré des yeux sa petite amie.  
-Mais…mais…mais il…il…il est retourner un an en arrière lui aussi !S'exclama Harry. Ron regarda dans la direction de son ami et comprit tout de suite se qu'il voulait dire et paru aussi choqué que lui. Quand à Hermione elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'air exaspéré de ses amis. Puis en regardant dans la même direction qu'eux aussi elle sembla comprendre.  
- Vous parlez de Drago ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ! Rétorqua violemment Ron.  
- Oui répondit elle sur un ton de défis. Et oui, lui aussi a été renvoyer dans le passé car il savait presque autant de chose que nous et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer une année au risque que tous ce qu'a fait Drago ne se répète pas. Et ceci entraînerait trop de changement dans le futur.  
-Et on peut savoir ce qu'il a fait de si intéressant ? Répliqua jalousement Harry se que remarqua très bien Hermione.  
- Sa ne vous regarde pas. Et toi Harry, je te signale que c'est tout de même grâce à lui que l'on est ensemble,car c'est lui qui t'a dit que j'étais enceinte continua t'elle. Le futur père dut se résoudre à se taire car elle avait commème raison c'était Malefoy qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et il lui en était très reconnaissant et toujours encore. Mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il essayerait de lui voler Hermione. Il comptait le lui faire remarquer quand Ron parla à sa place :  
-Mais ceci n'empêche pas à ton imbécile de blondinet de te séduire même s'il sait que tu attends un enfant d'Harry.  
- Non, il n'oserai pas dit elle fermement même s'il savait quelle savait au fond d'elle que ses amis avait entièrement raison car il essayait tout le temps de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussait à chaque fois. Mais c'était tout de même un bon ami qu'elle voulait garder. Après le repas, Hermione conduisit les premières années dans la salle commune des gryffondor et quand elle s'apprêta à partir dans sa chambre de préfète elle vit Harry tout seul assis dans un fauteuil et vit qu'il était dans ses pensés. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui et s'assis délicatement sur ses genoux ce qui fit sursauté le beau brun. Elle lui prit un bras et le mis autour de sa taille et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Ca va mon chéri ? Demanda t'elle.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pensais juste à Malefoy et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il te vole à moi. Hermione fit non de la tête exaspérée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle trouvait ça très idiot.  
- Dit toi, que personne me volera à toi car mon cœur ne battra que pour toi jusqu'a la fin de mes jours dit elle lui donnant des baisers dans le coup.  
-Je t'aime Hermione dit il.  
-Moi aussi répondit elle puis ils s'embrassèrent avec des baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus fougueux à chaque seconde.  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans ma chambre pour continuer dit elle sur un ton malicieux.  
-Pourquoi pas ?vous auriez des idées en tête miss granger ? Demanda t'il sur le même ton.  
-Possible dit elle. A ce stade de ma grossesse, mes hormones ne sont plus avides de colère mais de…..puis elle chuchota le dernier à Harry qui prit une expression de surprise.  
-Ben dit dont, je ne vous croyais pas comme ça Miss Granger dit Harry.  
-Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu Mr Potter. Puis elle se leva, pris son bras et ils sortirent de la salle commune et partirent discrètement jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione ou Harry passa toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Ron et Hermione déjeunait tranquillement et notre petit couple était assez fatigué (on se demande pourquoi) ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.  
-je peux savoir pourquoi vous paraissez aussi fatigué que si il était 2 h du mat. Mais en voyant le regard de Harry montrant un peu de sournoiserie il comprit tout de suite.  
-Mais vous avez le droit de faire ça pendant la grossesse d'Hermione ? Demanda t'il.  
Harry n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à cette question dans le feu de l'action. Hermione répondit à sa place.  
-C'est pas grave répondit elle en souriant. Le bébé ne va pas en mourir. Bon, je vais vous laissez, il faut que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh Pour une consultation. Puis elle embrassa Harry en lui chuchotant dans le creux de son oreille « on remet ça tout à l'heure », puis elle partie en direction de la sortie. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire puis il pensa qu'elle commençait vachement à y prendre goût, et sans se l'avouer il aimait ça. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, ils se rendirent comme l'année dernière au cour de soin au créature magique assez tôt. Puis ils attendirent en discutant de tout et de rien et virent arrivé au loin quelques personnes et Hermione courant à toute à l'ure vers eux. Quand elle arrive enfin elle était essoufflé mais heureuse.  
-Qu es qui te met dans un tel état ? demanda Ron.  
-C'est à propos des bébés.  
-Qu es qui ce passe ? demanda Harry affolé puis il s'arrêta de parler en essayant d'analyser ce que venait de dire Hermione.  
-Des ? Continua t-il.  
-Oui « des » répondit Hermione en souriant.  
-Tu veux dire que ce sont des…….. Hermione hocha la tête et Harry la pris dans ses bras ainsi que Ron.  
-On va avoir des jumeaux ? Demanda Harry pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de penser.  
-Oui, on va avoir des jumeaux mon amour dit elle en sourient et en embrassant Harry toujours aussi heureux.  
-2 d'un coup !Vous en avez de la chance dit Ron un peu nostalgique mais il se reprit très vite. Tu sais le sexe des bébés ?  
-Non, dit elle je devrais le savoir dans 1 mois mais j'ai envie de garder le suspens jusqu'à l'accouchement.  
-Tu as bien raison dit Harry qui étreignit sa petite amie sous le regard envieux de Ron.  
- Et moi qui est personne dit il en grognant ce qui fit éclater de rire ses 2 amis.  
Puis le cour commença sous la bonne humeur sans les interruptions habituelles de Malefoy qui préférait nettement regarder Hermione ce qui déplaisait un peu trop à Harry mais décida de ne rien tenter. Enfin pour l'instant pensa t-il.

Trois jours après l'annonce des jumeaux, Harry était au 7 ème ciel dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que Hermione le tire dans une salle ou dans sa chambre. Elle était comme pensais Ron « en chaleur » ce que approuvait très bien Harry. Mais d'un autre coté ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça même si c'est vrai que faire ça 8 fois dans la journée était un peu fatiguant à la longue. Pour les bébés, Les futurs parents avaient décidé de ne pas savoir les sexes jusqu'à l'accouchement, ce qui était très dur car l'impatient était vraiment le pire défaut de Hermione. Cette nuit là, Harry arriva dans le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, en espérant ne pas réveiller un grand roux mais à peine fut il assis sur son lit que celui-ci se leva brutalement comme s'il s'attendait à son arrivé.  
-Ne me dit pas que t'était encore chez Hermione rouspecta t il en chuchotant.  
- Eh bien si répondit Harry sur un ton de fatigue. Et je n'est pas envie de parler de ça ce soir car je suis un complètement dans les vapes continua t'il en se déshabillant.  
-On se demande pourquoi répondit Ron. Alors si je récapitule , vous le faites avant le petit déjeuner puis après, ensuite au intercours, ensuite avant le déjeuner du midi puis après, ensuite au intercours de midi et enfin avant le dîner du soir puis après le dîner du soir. Ce n'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage !.  
-Je le sais bien, mais ce sont ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours. Et je ne peux que me plier à ça. Et d'un coté ça me plait assez ce petit jeu dit Harry.  
- Vous etes vraiment à enfermer tous les deux !

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron s'habillèrent en vitesse et rejoignit Hermione dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle était plongée dans un bouquin tout en mangeant une omelette.  
- Bonjour chaton dit Harry tout bas pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ron leva ses yeux en l'air exaspérer « chaton, mais ou est il allez inventé ça ma parole »pensa t il.  
- Salut mon amour répondit elle. Salut Ron.  
- Oh quoi……ah…oui…salut !Bien dormi ? Pourquoi je te pose cette question moi.  
- Ouai bof, j'ai passé de meilleure nuit répondit elle d'un ton largement réticente.  
- Comment ça dit Harry en se tournant vers elle d'un regard soupçonneux.  
- Mais disons, sans te vexer mon amour, j'ai connu mieux dit elle tout simplement.  
Harry était outré et failli lui lancer au visage que si ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire ça pendant trois jours il serai peut être plus en forme mais Ron le devança.  
-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda t il.  
-Un livre sur la naissance d'un enfant et la grossesse de la femme. C'est fous ce que c'est compliqué un enfant. Ils n'ont qu'à carrément mettre les enfants sous anesthésian pour les calmer et le tour est joué. Pourquoi se fatiguer dit elle.  
-Euh…chaton ce n'est pas une poupée c'est un enfant. Et à mon avis ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça la vie de mère dit Harry.  
-Mon chéris, pas d'ovule donc pas de commentaire. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui portes les enfants, tu fais ça toi ? Non, contente toi alors de ne pas oublier le rendez vous avec Mme Pomfresh pour quels nous montre les radios des bébés (Je sais que ça n'existe pas le radio chez les sorciers mais je sais pas quoi faire d'autre). Harry hocha la tête sous le regard interrogateur de Ron qui s'apprêta à lui poser une question quand Saemus (qui ne devait normalement pas venir) vint à leur rencontre accompagné d'un élève que personne ne connaissait.  
-Salut, je voulais juste vous présenter un nouvel élève, il s'appelle Alexandre Dupuis et il vient de Beaubaton. Il est en 7ème année aussi. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent et virent un jeune garçon, assez mignon, les cheveux chatain, avec des beaux yeux noisette et une oreille percé. Toutes les filles lui jetaient déjà des regards ravageurs tandis que celui ci affichait plutôt un sourire défieur.   
-Salut dit il. Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête avec une expression de surprise qui laissait deviner qui venaient de voir un fantôme et le regarda partir toujours aussi surpris.  
Puis a près quelques minutes de silences Ron dit plutôt hésitant :  
-Hermione, c'……commença t il.  
-Impossible finissa telle en plongeant ses yeux dans le vide.  
-Au risque que je me trompe, il n'était pas là l'année dernière c'est à dire dans le passé dit Harry.  
-Tu ne te trompes pas. Il n'était effectivement pas là l'an dernier continua Hermione en détournant son regard vers Alexandre en plissant les yeux.  
-Mais enfin….c….c…c….Impossible qu'il ne soit pas là et sois là en même temps dans la même année dit Ron un peu perdu. Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore n'es ce pas Hermione ? Oh……Hermione ?  
Elle était entrain de regarder son collier qui s'illuminait.  
-Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai ressentit quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est tout autre que de la magie blanche. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore ce soir. Mais bien sur reprit elle en souriant à Harry et dit : «après notre petit affaire ».  
-Décidément tu ne peut pas être sérieuse une seule seconde dit il en riant.

Ils se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose et comme avait prédit Hermione, Mcgonnagall ne leur fit pas les mêmes devoirs que l'an dernier, au grand bonheur de la futur mère qui pouvait retester ses connaissances sans problèmes. Harry compte à lui regardait le nouveau, qui lui regardait Hermione d'une drôle de façon, assez provocatrice .Il était très intrigué. Il savait bien que c'était tout à fait innormal qu'il vienne dans le passé et pas dans la vraie dernière année qu'il avait passé lui et ses amis. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il éclaircie ce mystère avec Dumbledore, bien que ce dernier n'était là au petit déjeuner. Il pensait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas la cloche sonner et comme il avait deviné plus tard, Hermione le tira par le bras et l'envoya dans une salle vide en faisant signe à Ron qu'ils allaient les rejoindre plus tard. Elle ferma la porte à clé à l'aide d'un sort et s'approcha de Harry en l'embrassant avec une telle force qu'elle le poussa sur une table et commença à lui enlever sa cape de sorcier et…….(je suis pas forte pour ses scènes là lol !).

Avant le derniers cours du soir, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, en chargeant à Ron de prévenir le professeur de botanique de leur absences et ils s'assirent sur les lits en attendant Mme pomfresh qui elle aussi était revenu dans la passé pour se charger de Hermione et apporta les radios qui datait déjà de deux mois. Mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu en refaire depuis, de peur de savoir les sexes des bébés par erreur.  
-Tenez dit l'infirmière en souriant de bonheur de voir ses jeunes parents. C'est magnifique .Vous les voyez les 2 fœtus ?  
-Oui répondirent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.  
-Je vais vous laissez savourer ce moment dit Mme Pomfresh en partant. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation Harry dit :  
-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.  
-Je…je ne vois absolument rien dit Hermione en pleurnichant.  
-Mais tu viens de dire que….  
-J'ai dit ça pour ne pas qu'elle croit que je sois une mauvaise mère. Sinon je ne vois rien.  
-Mais regarde dit Harry en rapprochant plus la photo. Tu les vois là ?  
-Oui, ça y es je le vois répondît elle.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-NON !Pleurnichat t elle encore plus fort.  
- Allez ma puce. Regarde dit Harry en pointant son doigt sur les fœtus.  
-Ah oui, je les vois. Ben dit dont, qu es qu'ils sont minuscules. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que ce sont nos bébés. Puis elle regarda Harry intensément et l'embrassa en douceur puis un peu plus violant. Puis elle chuchota à l'oreille de Harry « Je sais pas si tu vois, mais on est tout seul entouré de trois lits. Harry explosa de rire. Décidément, elle ne pense qu'a ça pensa t il. Mais lui aussi puisqu'il ferma la porte à clé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des gryffondor, et trouva Ron. Hermione s'empressa de sortir la radio et la lui tenda.  
-Regarde les fœtus, ce n'est pas magnifique !Exclama t'elle.  
-Ou ça ? Demanda Ron.  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai eu dut mal moi aussi à les trouver au début. Ils sont….heu…heu…..HARRY, JE LES AI ENCORE PERDU !Cria t'elle en pleurnichant.  
Mais à ce moment ci, le nouvel élève rentra dans la salle commune et regarda Hermione d'un regard perçant. Elle ressentit encore ce drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait eu la première fois en le regardant. Il lui sourit, du même sourire qu'affichait toujours Malefoy. Sauf que ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne savait pas comment expliqué ça. Mais c'était tout sauf l'amour. C'était plutôt intriguant.  
-Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore dit Harry en la faisant sortir de ses pensés.  
-Je suis aller voir le professeur Macgonnagall dit Ron. Mais Apparemment notre bon vieux directeur à lunette n'est pas là aujourd'hui et ne sera pas là de toute la semaine. J'ai voulu le dire à mcgo mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Il faudra qu'on aille demain pour lui parler.  
Les 2 adolescents soupirèrent et partirent à la grande salle pour le dîner et à la fin, comme le prévoyait Ron et l'intéressé en question, Hermione tira Harry pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus !Envoyer des reviews sil vous plais. kiss !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma petite zozo, pedro0144 et lana51. Sa me fait très plaisir. Continuez sil vous plais

Les jours avaient passé aussi vite que le changement de comportement de Hermione. Elle en était à son 4ème mois de grossesse, et ni Harry ni Ron ne l'entendait beaucoup parlé. Elle avait même abandonné ses folles nuits avec son amoureux pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui commençait vraiment à y prendre goût. A vrai dire, Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il avait peur que ce changement soudain influence sa grossesse. Et cette nouvelle attitude avait commencé depuis l'arrivé du nouveau .Elle n'arrêtait pas de le guetter et de l'épier, et d'après ce que Hermione lui avait dit, elle était très méfieuse envers Alexandre et lui avait parlé 2 ou 3 fois mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris quelque chose d'intéressant en rapport avec sa venue à poudlard. On était déjà arrivé en automne et notre trio n'avait pas encore vu Dumbledore, et ils avaient tenté en vain d'informer les membres de l'ordre, mais ceux-ci faisaient les sourdes oreilles. Harry s'avait bien qu'on leurs cachaient quelque chose mais apparemment ils étaient décidés à ne rien leur dire. On n'était un vendredi matin et Harry s'habilla vite pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour le petit déjeuner mais quand il descendit il ne vit pas celle-ci.  
-Salut dit Ron. Bien dormis ?  
- Salut. Ouais super. Tu n'aurais pas vus Hermione ?  
-Oh si. Et si tu lui parles, tu lui demandes, que je voudrais bien savoir à quel jeu elle joue ?  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.  
-Je rentre dans la grande salle, elle me dit à peine bonjour et cour à la table des serpentards pour parler avec cette imbécile de blondinet puis entame une conversation avec Alexandre répliqua Ron.  
-Elle nous as dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle sache d'où il vient et qu es qu'il vient faire dans le passé dit Harry.  
-Ouai ouai, mais pour l'instant son plan n'a pas vraiment de succès.  
-Ok, mais tu sais ou elle ait maintenant ? Demanda Harry.  
-Dans sa chambre je crois répondit Ron.  
-Merci.  
Harry sortit en courant de la grande salle et arriva devant le tableau qui donnait accès à sa chambre de préfet, puis dit le mot de passe et rentra. Il la vit assis sur son lit plongé dans ses pensés.  
-Bonjour mon chaton dit il en lui faisant de petit bisous dans le coup ce qui donna à Hermione des petits rires.  
-Ca va mon amour répondit elle en l'embrassant.  
-Oui, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Harry.  
-Heu…..Heu au prénom de nos enfants dit elle précipitamment.  
-Ah oui, et j'ai déjà quelques idées. Si on a une fille, qu es que tu dis de Samantha ou Déborah ou attend…heu…. Cloé.  
-Heu……disons que j'avais déjà décidé le nom d'une fille dit Hermione.  
-Ah oui, c'est quoi ?  
-Rachel. J'ai décidé qu'on appellera notre fille Rachel.  
-Oui, mais on peut toujours discuté ou réfléchir pour choisir ensemble un nom dit Harry un peu vexé qu'elle prenne toute seule la décision.  
-Ok on réfléchit…………et ben non ça sera Rachel un point c'est tout. Et si on a deux fille on prendra cloé comme 2ème prénom.  
-Ok, et si ce sont des garçons, on pourra en appelé un maxime…commença Harry.  
-Ca aussi j'ai décidé. Si c'est un garçon on l'appellera Mikaël (ça se prononce maykeul). Et l'autre si tu veux Maxime. Donc, si on a une fille et un garçon on les appellera donc Mikaël et Rachel. Ahhh…c'est un plaisir de négocier avec toi dit elle en l'embrassant. Il soupira mais se laissa tout de même faire. Ca faisait un peu longtemps qu'il n'avait pas refait l'amour à cause des inquiétudes de Hermione. Et il voyait qu'elle était encore soucieuse. Mais au moment ou ils comptaient aller plus loin avec elle , elle le repoussa :  
-Excuse moi, mais j'ai rendez vous avec Malefoy et ensuite avec Alexandre dit elle.  
Harry accusa le choc.  
-Et ensuite avec Ron, puis Neville et Finnigan dit il sur un ton provocateur qui laissait dire qu'il était jaloux.  
-Ahhh oui, très amusant mais tu sait qu'il faut que j'aille voir absolument Alexandre pour savoir d'où il vient. Cette histoire m'intrigue beaucoup. Je réfléchis et je réfléchis et je ne trouve aucune réponse. La seule possibilité, c'est qu'il soit venu comme nous, dans le passé. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Je te rejoins en cours. Elle embrassa vite fait et sortit de la chambre suivit après quelques minutes d'Harry. Il partit directement dans la salle d'histoire de la magie et trouva Ron qui était entrain crier sur Peeves.  
-NON MAIS TU TES VUS FACE DE COCHON !TU ES HORRIBLE, et DEGUEULESSE A VOIR !Cria Ron.  
-Merci du compliment dit Peeves en faisant une révérence et en partant tout en s'étranglant de rire.  
-Je vois que tu débute bien ta matinée dit Harry en souriant.  
-Ahhh bon, tu crois ? Tien, elle est passé ou Hermione ?demanda Ron.  
-Avec Malefoy répondit il en perdant son beau sourire.  
-Cette espèce de fouine aux cheveux blonds ? Non mais je sais pas, ce qu'elle lui trouve dit Ron.  
-Et avec Alexandre continua Harry.  
-Ah là je sais ce qu'elle lui trouve à lui. Toutes les filles sont rindes dingues de ce gars. Même Ginny ferai les 400 coups juste pour pouvoir lui parler. Hermione tombera sous son charme, c'est sur dit Ron.  
-Merci Ron, tu es d'un grand soutien pour moi. Mais Hermione n'est pas dut genre à tomber amoureux de n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'il est beau. Et en plus elle voulait juste lui le connaître un peu plus pour savoir ce qu'il fait dans le passé. C'est tout, essaya de se convaincre Harry.  
-Si tu crois qu'elle ne tombera pas sur son charme c'est que tu crois par la même occasion que Peeves à la moindre étincelle de gentillesse en lui répliqua Ron.  
-Eh ben, je préfère croire ça que de ne pas croire en la fidélité d'Hermione (lol !Que de sages paroles !).  
-D'accord mais en attendant, regarde moi ça un peu dit Ron. Harry se retourna et vit arriver Hermione et Alexandre entrain de rire et la belle gryffondor s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa.  
-Ca va mon chéri dit elle.  
-Oui très bien répondit Harry. Je vois que tu es devenu très ami avec le nouveau.  
-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très sympa, et bizarrement on a les mêmes goûts. C'est fou non ?  
-Ahhh oui !Complètement dit Ron en souriant.  
-Bon je doit y aller il m'attend dit elle en embrassant Harry et en lui disant un petit je t'aime à l'oreille en partant.  
Harry se retourna vers Ron et s'apprétta à lui parler quand celui –ci le coupa :  
-T'inquiète pas Harry, on te retrouvera une autre fille.  
-RON !Cria t il.  
-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, tu as un autre rival mon petit gars.  
-J'en ai bien l'impression répondit Harry en plissant les yeux et en s'asseyant quand le professeur Binns arriva et commença son cour aussi ennuyeux que les autres.

Non mais t'a vu comme il la dévore des yeux chuchota Ron à Harry pendant qu'ils étaient en cour de métharmophose.  
-Dit moi Ron, tu t'es mis à coté de moi uniquement pour me démoraliser, c'est ça ? Reprocha Harry.  
-Non, Non, mais….Non. Qu es que tu vas t'imaginer enfin. Je veux juste te mettre la réaliter devant tes yeux.  
-Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère avoir confiance en Hermione et non douté d'elle. C'est clair !S'exlama Harry.  
-Ok, très bien, je n'est rien dit……ahh…Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille !.Harry haussa les épaules. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que lui et Hermione s'était un peu éloignée car elle passait ses journées avec Alexandre. Même si Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer et surtout à Ron, il avait bien vu que Hermione s'éloignait de lui et sa le mettait dans une rage folle. Tout ça a cause d'un garçon aussi frimeur que Malefoy.  
La cloche sonna sous les soupirs et les soulagements d'Harry que le cour soit terminée et que les remarques de Ron cesse enfin. Ils attendirent Hermione à l'entrer de la salle de cour et Harry tira Hermione dans un coin pour que personnes ne les surprennent et commença à l'embrasser passionnément ce qui surpris un peu la jeune fille.  
-Qu es qui te prend Harry ?  
-Rien, j'avais juste une envie folle de t'embrasser et de te rappeler que ce soir c'est notre premier anniversaire ensemble. On fera ça comme prévu dans la salle sur demande, et j'aimerai bien que tu mettes les boucles d'oreilles que je t'ai offerte dit il.  
-Oui, bien sur mais viens plutôt je vais te présenter alexandre.  
-Attend, j'ai l'impression qu'on se moment tu passes toutes tes journées avec lui et on a beaucoup moin de temps pour nous dit Harry. Et je commence en avoir sérieusement marre !  
-Mais on en aura suffisamment pour nous ce soir et je t'ai dit que je restait uniquement avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il faisait dans le passé.  
-Arrête Hermione !Arrête. Tu me balances toujours cette excuse. Harry commença sérieusement à s'énerver de colère et de jalousie mais il se calma tout de même et  
se laissa guider par sa petite amie en s'arrêtant devant son nouveau rival qui élaborait comme à son habitude son magnifique sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les filles. Plus Harry le regardai plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait vu déjà quelque part. Il ne savait pas comment expliqué ce sentiment mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être réciproque.  
-Alexandre, je te présente Harry potter. Tu as forcément déjà entendu parlé de lui dit Hermione.  
-Oui effectivement répondit celui-ci en serrant la main de Harry. Ca faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de te parler. Je te voyais plusieurs fois dans les couloirs et tous mes amis me parlent toi.  
-Voyez vous ça répondit Harry sarcastiquement. Et j'espère qu'ils t'ont dit des trucs gentils sur moi ?  
-Oui, que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. Bon excuse moi mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler.  
-Ouai c'est ça, moi aussi, tu viens Hermione ? Demanda Harry.  
-Ben c'est-à-dire que…..heu…..heu… hésita Hermione. Elle devait rester avec Alexandre pour éclaisir le mystère sur sa venue. Elle était obligée. Bien qu'Harry lui lança des regards noirs elle dut se résoudre à contre cœur à refuser son invitation à l'accompagner. Harry tourna les talons avec tellement de colère qu'il bouscula les gens et marcha vite en direction de la grande salle suivie d'un Ron assez surpris par l'attitude de celle-ci.  
-Harry, attend !Cria celle-ci mais il était déjà partit. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle se rattrapera ce soir.

-Je t'a……commença Ron une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la grande salle.  
-Je t'avais prévenu compléta Harry. Franchement Ron, je n'est pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
-Ok, d'accord je ne dis plus rien. Tien voici Ginny, en compagnie d'une très jolie fille.  
Harry se retourna et vit avec la cadette des Weasley une belle adolescente qu'il n'avait jamais vue aussi. Elle avait des beaux yeux bleus et des longs cheveux blond frisottis. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Harry avec qui elle sympathisa très vite. 

-Merci Hermione, c'était très gentille à toi de m'avoir aider à rattraper les cours. Si tu as besoins de moi, je suis à ta disposition, salut dit Alexandre.  
-Attend, J'ai quelque chose à te demander dit Hermione.  
-Vas y répondit il.  
-Tu viens d'où ? Demanda t'elle.  
Alexandre souris et s'approcha de Hermione, un peu trop même et lui chuchota à l'oreille »tu sais Hermione, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas ». Puis il sortit de la bibliothèque devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione. Mais enfin qu es qui se passe ? Pensa t'elle. C'était vraiment plus que bizarre. Elle rangea vite ses affaires et décida d'aller voir Harry et lui expliqué. Mais quand elle rentra dans la grande salle elle failli sauté de haut quand elle vit Harry entrain de discuté joyeusement avec une jeune fille blonde. Elle sentit la colère lui monté à la tête et s'asséya à coté de Harry qui ne la remarque même pas et qui continuait à parler avec cette jeune inconnue.  
-hum…hummm…dit hermione. Mais elle n'attira l'attention à aucun. Humm...Hummmm insista 'elle.  
-Ah Hermione ça va ? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui oui très bien. Tu ne me présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ? Demanda t'elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
-Oh bien sur, je te présente Justine Dupuis, la sœur d'Alexandre. Hermione recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de boire et ce tourna sur la principale consternée. Elle ressentit encore cet étrange sentiment. La même lorsqu'elle avait vu la première fois son frère. C'était bizarre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu. Peut être parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et pas lui.  
-Bonjour dit Justine du même ton aussi doux que son frère.  
-Bonjour répondit Hermione un peu perdu. C'était comme si elle était hypnotisée par quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas par quoi. Elle sentait une grande force magique dans les parages. Mais elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit son amoureux rire avec Justine. Hermione vira au rouge. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle était prête à arracher le coup de cette petite pimbêche. Et elle remarqua tout de suite que tous les garçons avait des vus sur elle. Décidément c'est dans les gènes de la famille pensa t'elle. Elle préféra repartir dans la salle commune des gryffondor pour qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtre et monta vite dans le dortoir des filles pour se préparer pour son rendez vous en amoureux avec Harry. Ginny était déjà là, et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et enfin le sujet de Justine tombe sur la paille.  
-Ma parole, tu es jalouse dit Ginny en souriant.  
-Moi……jalouse ? Jamais dit Hermione sur un ton de dégoût qui laissa bien croire le contraire. Mais c'est tout de même bizarre qu'elle et son frère vienne dans le passé en même temps que nous. Et j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à m'en soucier.  
-Mais non Hermione, nous aussi on trouve ça très étrange cette histoire mais on en fait pas tout une histoire dit Ginny. Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et continua précipitamment pour changer de sujet. « Bon, ça va je crois que tu es prête pour ton rendez dit elle en la complantant.  
-Oui, mais avant, il faut que tu me redonnes mes boucles d'oreilles que je t'ai prêté, Harry veut que je les porte ce soir.  
Ginny paraissais traumatisé par ce qu' Hermione venait de dire.  
-Comment ça tes boucles oreilles ? Demanda t'elle hésitante.  
-Ben oui, ma boucle d'oreille dit Hermione. Que je t'ai prêté.  
-Ah oui bien sur répondit Ginny en allant la chercher dans sa commode et revenant avec une seule d'entre elle.  
-Où est la deuxième ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Te m'en a demandé qu'une. Et la voici dit Ginny en s'efforçant de rire.  
-GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY !Ou es ma seconde boucle d'oreille ? Cria Hermione.  
-Bon d'accord sa va, surtout ne t'énerve pas mais je crois que je l'ai un petit peu égaré mais ne t'inquiète j'en ai une autre, tiens essaye celle-ci dit elle en la lui tendant.  
Hermione les pris et les essaya avec colère.  
-Elle se ressemble ? Demanda telle.  
-Bien sur répondit Ginny anxieuse.  
-L'une par rapport à l'autre ?  
-Alors là non, pas du tout répondit la jeune rouquine d'un ton franc.  
-Non mais tu te rends compte. Déjà qu'Harry ne croit plus vraiment en ma bonne foie par rapport à lui. Et quand il va avoir que j'ai perdu un de ses cadeaux, là c'est sur il va me tuer !  
-Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, allez vite tu vas être en retards !S'exclama Ginny.  
Hermione soupira et sortit du dortoir discrètement et se rendit à la salle sur demande et quand elle rentra elle se crut au paradis d l'amour. La salle était sombre avec plein de petite bougie de cœur accroché partout et une table pour deux très bien présenté avec des jolies chandelles et des cousins moelleux éparpillés par terre avec un beau canapé. Mais ce qui était encore plus beau c'est qu'on voyait la belle nuit étoilé au dessus de leur tête. Soudain une main cacha ses yeux et elle le reconnu tout de suite à son doux parfums.  
-Harry dit elle en souriant. Il la lâcha et se mit devant elle ne l'embrassant tendrement.  
-Tu es magnifique chaton dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal répondit elle. Ecoute, avant de commencer cette soirée je voulais juste te dire à propos d'Alexandre qu'il n y jamais rien eu…… Mais Harry plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche.  
-Tu n'as pas à te justifier dit il. C'est moi qui est mal réagi. Ca m'a rendu fous de te voir avec lui et j'ai piqué une crise de jalousie. Je suis désolé. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
-Moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir été jalouse en te voyant avec Justine. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
-Toi, tu as été jalouse ? Demanda t il surpris.  
-Ben oui, ça te surprend ?  
- Oui. Car tu n'as aucune raison. C'est pas elle que j'aime c'est toi. Mais je suis content car sa prouve que tu t'intéresse un peu à moi. Mais tu sais ce que signifie le mot jalousie dans ces situations ? Demanda Harry.  
-C'est l'amour mon chéri. Et sache que personne ne brisera ça. Je t'aime pour l'éternité et non pour toujours dit elle.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime dit il en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au frère et à la soeur qui revienne dans le passé en même temps que. Apparemment personne ne faisait guère attention à ça mais elle allait éclaircir ce mystère car elle savait bien qu'il y avait bien de la magie la dessous et comptait bien trouvé quoi .Elle ne préféra ne rien dire à Harry du comportement d'Alexandre pour ne pas encore le rende jaloux. Elle allait découvrir toute seule ce qui se passait car car l'inquiétait beaucoup. Au moment où il s'avança vers la table Hermione lui tira le bras.  
-Et si on passait directement au dessert ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton sournois. Harry éclata de rire et abandonna l'idée de manger et revint embrasser Hermione et ils passèrent une nuit des plus torrides.

Hermione monta les marches 2 à 2 en direction du dortoir des filles pour remercier Ginny pour ce qu'elle a fait hier soir et lui rendre ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle repensa aussi à la belle nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Harry. Ils étaient finalement réconcilié et Harry lui avait promis de ne plus faire de crise de jalousie et bien entendu ne plus jamais se faire influencé par les remarques débile de ron. Hermione de son coté avait fait aussi la même chose même si ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait vraiment en ce moment. Ces derniers temps elle se sentait si fatiguée et si faible. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais elle pensa que c'était peut être dut à sa grossesse qui se développait plus de jour en jour. Elle en était presque à son 5 éme mois et son ventre commentait à prendre de la place mais elle ne sentait pas encore beaucoup les bébés. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre des filles et ouvrit à la voler la porte :  
-Salut Ginny. J'ai passé une super nuit avec Harry t'a raison, j'était jalouse de Justine pour rien et……ahhhh…..bonjour Justine…..Ca va. ? demanda t'elle toute rouge et surtout très mal à l'aise  
-Bonjour, ça va merci répondit elle le sourire au lèvre entrain de sucer une sucette.  
-Heu..Ce..Ce..ce.n'est pas..ce.ce que tu penses bégaya Hermione toujours aussi rouge.  
-Quoi ça ? Mais je n'est rien entendu dit elle en souriant. La future maman soupira. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante de garder le secret mais pas pour autant moins méfiante.  
-Dis moi Justine, j'aimerai te poser une question risqua Hermione.  
-Va s'y, je t'écoute.  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi toi et ton frère, etes vous venus cette année ? Dans cette école ? Justine élargit encore son beau sourire qui faisait fondre tous les garçons puis elle répondit.  
-Et toi Hermione, pourquoi tu es venue cette année et dans cette école ?  
-Pour travailler, c'est évident répondit Hermione.  
-Tu as la réponse à ta question, mais maintenant excuse moi j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un. Puis elle s'apprêta à sortir mais Hermione lui tira le bras.  
-Non, je veux dire, tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière, alors pourquoi tu viens cette année ?  
-Je l'ai dit, je suis venu ici pour travailler. Désolé, mais je vois pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire. Il faut que je parte. Puis elle sortit du dortoir devant la stupéfaction d'Hermione. Elle aussi était complètement perdue. Evidement elle aurai dut réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire avouer la vérité si elle ne leur demandait pas pourquoi ils étaient eux aussi venu dans le passé. Elle déposa en vitesse les boucles d'oreilles de Ginny sur sa commode et repartit dans sa chambre de préfet où toujours dormait profondément Harry. Elle monta sur le lit et lui caressa ses beaux cheveux noirs en l'embrassant tendrement ce qui le réveilla légèrement.  
-Bonjours mon chéri dit elle en se mettant sous les couvertures et tout contre son torse musclé.  
-Bon…jour ma puce dit il à moitié endormis. Bien dormis ?  
-Oui, comme un loire. Mais il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.  
-D'accord, il est quelle heure ? Demanda Harry.  
-7H. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour un samedi, mais c urgent.  
-D'accord vas y dit il.  
-Ben voilà, je suis aller voir Ginny pour lui rendre se boucles d'oreille, et devine qui j'ai vu ; Justine. Je lui est dit sans le faire exprès que nous deux on sort en ensemble et…….Harry… Harry ? Mais il s'était rendormi. Ok d'accord dit elle en se levant et en claquant la porte ce qui fit lever brusquement Harry.  
-Oh, excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé mon chéri ? Demandat'elle sur un ton faussement innocent.  
-Non, non répondit il un peu perdu.  
-Tant mieux comme ça, je pourrais continuer à te raconter mon histoire. Puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur son amoureux et recommença à lui raconter l'épisode avec Justine.  
-Je vois pas trop ce qu'il y a d'in normal dit Harry en se levant à la fin de son histoire.  
-Mais justement, c parce qu'il y a rien d'in normal qui est bizarre.  
-C'est ça t'a raison, de toute façon j'ai rendez vous avec elle tout de suite, je lui demanderai.  
-Tu as rendez-vous avec elle ? Demanda Hermione méfiante.  
-Oui, pour lui faire rattraper ses cours répondit il en commencent à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche.  
-Et, elle n'a pas des amies pour l'aider ? Insista t'elle.  
-Si, mais elle a voulu que ça soit moi. Je sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.  
-Ahhh, quelle petite peste chuchota Hermione.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, je disais juste, que moi aussi j'ai un rendez vous. Avec heu..Alexandre dit elle précipitamment. Bon je dois y aller dit elle en embrassant Harry tout en lui disant un petit je t'aime à l'oreille et se préparait à sortir quand celui-ci lui tira le bras.  
-Je t'aime aussi Hermione dit en l'embrassant tendrement comme pour marquer son territoire vis-à-vis de Alexandre. (Lol ! oh là là les garçons, ils croient tous qu'on est leur territoire lol ! désolé pour les autres). Puis elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour cherchez le nouvel élève et lui demander s'il voulait de son aide pour les cours. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire.  
-Salut dit elle.  
-Oh, bonjour Hermione répondit il.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper quelques cours demanda t'elle un peu stressé.  
- Non merci, j'ai tout rattrapé, mais tu sais tu n'as pas à me proposer ça uniquement pour rester avec moi et rendre jaloux Harry parce qu'il est avec ma sœur. Hermione le regarda avec Stupeur. Comment il savait qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Peut être que c'était Justine qu'il lui avait dit ? Non, impossible se dit elle, elle n'est pas du genre balance. Et comment il s'avait que c'était pour rendre jaloux Harry tout ce petit cinéma. Elle avait tellement de questions, mais quand elle voulut s'informer une autre phrase sortit de sa bouche.  
-Dit moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es complètement différent de ta sœur.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Alexandre en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.  
-Ben oui , d'abord toi tu es brun alors qu'elle, elle est blonde, elle est du genre un peu sauvage alors que toi tu es plutôt calme, Vous vous parlez à peine. Mais vous avez un point commun : Vous etes mignon tous les deux dit elle en rougissant.  
-Merci, et c'est vrai qu'on est très différent nous deux ainsi que de nos parents. Je ressemble plutôt à ma mère qui est du genre très sérieuse et qui aime passer son temps à lire et ma sœur elle ressemble plutôt à mon père qui est un peu volage et qui adore s'amuser et rire. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer et regardait plutôt de plus près le médaillon qu'il portait. Mais quand elle voulut toucher la chaîne il la remis dans sa robe de sorcier.  
-Qu es que c'est demanda t'elle ?en plissant les yeux.  
-C'est juste un cadeau que m'a offert ma mère pour mon anniversaire. Mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on n'y touche, il est trop précieux pour moi dit il en réouvrant son bouquins se que fit Hermione 2 min plus tard. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre mais elle aimait travailler avec lui car contrairement à Harry ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour la lecture et pour tout le reste. Elle trouvait ça bête mais c'était un peu pour elle son « alter égaux ».

Le soir quand elle fit sa ronde comme d'habitude elle vit Harry par la fenêtre en train de voler suivi de près de Justine qui se débrouillait aussi bien que lui. Ils s'amusaient pensa t'elle pleine de colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait promis à Harry d'essayer de ne plus être jalouse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après tout elle s'en fichai pas mal s'il avait passé toute la journée avec cette blondasse. De tout façon elle avait passé une exéllente journée avec Alexandre à parler de tout et de rien sur les magiciens d'aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant mais il ne remplacera jamais son Harry pensa telle en souriant, et en partant en direction de la salle commune Gryffondor pour parler à Ron.

1h plus tard Harry dit au revoir à Justine et voulu aller refaire un petit tour de balai en solitaire, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione de toute la journée. Cette pensé l'avait mis en colère. Il savait aussi qu'il avait promis à Hermione d'essayer de ne plus être jaloux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout il s'en fichai pas mal s'i elle avait passé toute la journée avec ce châtain. De tout façon il avait passé une exéllente journée avec Justine à parler de tout et de rien sur les plus grand joueur de Quiddichd du siècle. Elle s'avait même presque plus que lui.. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant mais elle ne remplacera jamais son Hermione (ahh, comme c mignon, ils ont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, vous ne trouvez pas). Il rebroussa donc chemin et se rendit finalement à la chambre d'Hermione et la vit entrain da gémir et Ron a à ses cotés.  
-Qu es qui se passe ? Demanda Harry à Ron.  
-Oh ça rien ? Ella a juste des…..  
-Comment ça rien, tu vois bien qu'elle soufre, il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie dit Harry précipitamment.  
-Du calme mon chéris, ce n'est juste qu'une petite contraction. Touche dit elle en prenant sa main et en la plaçant sur son ventre. Harry sentit alors pour la première fois ses bébés. Il bougeait de partout. Harry sentit un doux sentiment l'envahir. Un sentiment reposant et tendre. C'était tellement bon se dit il.  
-T'a vu que j'avais raison dit Ron. Ce n'est rien.  
-Oui t'avais raison répondit Harry en souriant à son meilleure amis.  
-Donc c'est sa d'avoir raison dit ron en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air sérieux. C'est flippant comme sensation. Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Harry se tourna vers Hermione.  
-Tu merveilleuse dit il en l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'aime tellement et vous aussi dit il à l'adresse de ses bébés.  
-Nous aussi on vous aimes Mr Potter dit Hermione en l'embrasant à son tour.  
-Moi aussi je vous aime dit Ron en prenant ses amis dans les bras ce qui leur fit éclater de rire encore une fois. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux tous les trois.  
Pas loin de là, 2 ombres les guettaient et une dit :  
-Malheureusement pas pour longtemps.

Voilà, voilou. Je trouve que quand même dans ce chp j'ai donné pas mal d'indice : Vous ne trouvez pas ? On verra bien. Surtout je vous en supplies ; mettez des reviews qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !Reviews sil vous plais !Je vous fais d'énorme Poutous !Je vous adore !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde : merci à fandehp59 ,pedro0144 et lana 51. Vous etes adorable te j'espère que ce chp vous plaira.

Chp4 :

Hermione était bien. Elle était bien dans les bras de son amoureux. Sentir son souffle chaud dans son coup lui donnait un plaisir plus qu'intense avec le vent d'automne qui soufflait dehors. On s'approchait de plus en plus de noël, et Hermione avait beaucoup de difficulté à cacher sa grossesse, autant physique que mentalement. Sa devenait un poids assez lourd pour elle mais jamais elle ne donnerai sa place de futur maman.  
-Allez chaton, il est leur d'aller déjeuner dit Harry en la secouant et en lui faisant des petits bisous dans la cous.  
-Non, je suis trop fatigué dit Hermione en grognant et en se remettant sous sa couette.  
- Ok tant pis dit il. Je comptais prendre un bon bain, mais bon puisque tu ne veux pas,je le prendrais tout seul dommage.  
-Quoi ? dit Hermione en se levant brusquement. Attend, attend j'arrive dit elle en se levant et en se jetant littéralement sur Harry pour lui couvrirent de baisers.

Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans la grande salle mains dans la main et ils virent Ron, Alexandre et « cette petite peste »pensa Hermione. Ce n'est pas qu'elle la détestait mais elle la trouvait trop entreprenante envers Harry. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pareil pur Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ce tombeur de ces dames. Ils s'assirent avec eux.  
-Shalut dit Ron la bouche pleine.  
-Salut répondit Hermione. Ca va Alexandre et heu Justine dit elle en plissant les yeux quand elle vit celle-ci bavarder déjà avec Harry.  
-Oui ça va, merci répondit le beau châtain.  
Puis elle reporta toute son attention sur Alexandre et plus particulièrement sur le collier qu'il portait. Grâce à sa bonne mémoire de visualisation et à sa curiosité incomparable elle avait reproduit le collier et l'avait envoyé à ses parents (qui étaient revenu eux aussi dans le passé) pour savoirs d'où il provenait. Elle savait que c'était peut être idiot comme recherche mais elle en était sur. Elle avait déjà vu le symbole de ce collier quelque part.  
-Je suis content que tu t'intéresse autant à mon collier dit il avec un sourire forcé ce qui étonna assez la futur mère.  
-Quoi ? A oui excuse moi mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu déjà quelque part dit-elle.  
-Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est peut être finalement pas qu'une impression dit il en se levant. Puis il fait un léger signe à sœur et celle-ci se leva en s'excusant auprès des autres et accompagna son frère. Hermione s'assit à coté d'Harry et Ron et elle leur racontèrent ses doutes à propos des nouveaux élèves.  
-Enfin Hermione, tu vas arrêter un peu des les embêté !S'exclama Ron en colère.  
-Je ne les embêté pas, J'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe par rapport à vous deux qui ne comprennent rien de la situation !Répliqua Hermione en se levant violemment et en partant dans sa chambre de préfète en attendant le début des cour de la matiné. Mais à peine fut elle rentré dans sa chambre qu'elle se sentit tiré vers un torse et des lèvres sur les siennes.  
-Ca va ma puce ? Demanda Harry en l'embrassant.  
-Ouai, Ouai bof répondit elle.  
-N'écoutes pas les bêtises de Ron même si d'un coté il a un peu raison et pas seulement sur ce plan là.  
-Comment ça ?demanda Hermione en se libérant de son étreinte.  
-Ben oui, j'ai l'impression que ces temps ci notre relation ne tourne autour que d'Alexandre et de sa sœur. Tu ne trouves pas ? Et j'ai envie qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour nous et pour nos bébés dit il.  
-Tu as rasions mon amour dit elle en le reprenant dans ses bras. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Et justement, on a cour que dans 20 min. Sa te dirais de….enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-Je vois toujours ce que vous voulez dire Miss Granger répondit Harry avec un sourire et la jeta sur le lit en l'entraînant avec lui puis l'embrassa fouguesement.

Le cour de soin au créature magique se passa normalement avec Hermione même s'il elle était enceinte, elle répondait à toutes les questions de Hagrid en rapportant des points à gryffondor. Mais l'absence d'Alexandre et sa sœur étaient perçues pas tous les élèves. Personne ne les avait vus depuis ce matin au déjeuner. Hermione s'inquiétait un peu et trouvait ça bizarre qu'Alexandre manque un cour car il était aussi avide de nouvelles connaissances qu'elle, et jamais il ne raterai une matière. Midi arriva et Harry, Ron et Hermione marchait le long du couloir pour se rendre dans la grande salle quand ils entendirent deux voix mixe très familière au détour d 'un couloir. Notre trio s'arrêtèrent malgré eux pour écouter.  
-Ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose dit Alexandre.  
-Oui, je sais il faut qu'on soit plus sur nos gardes répondit sa sœur. Si on se fait prendre je te donne pas chère de notre peau et du reste. Il faut qu'on aille voir qui tu sais, il sera quoi faire lui.  
-Oui tu as raison, mais si les événements se passe trop vite, on sera obligé de réagir dit il. Sa sœur hocha la tête et ils repartirent en réaffichant leur sourire. Aucun des trois ne pouvait parler. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun mot pour exprimer leur surprise jusqu'au moment ou Hermione les tira par les bras pour les amener dans la salle commune et à peine fut ils entré que Hermione cria :  
-J'EN ETE SUR !Ce sont des espions.  
-Des espions de voldemort compléta Ron. Ils sont venus dans le passé uniquement pour nous tuer.  
-Ques ce qui te fait croire que se sont des espions de Voldemort ?demanda Harry qui était très calme contrairement à ses amis.  
-Elle a dit qu'il vont parlé à tu sais qui car lui, il va trouver une solution. Tu avais raison de t'en méfier Hermione dit Ron. Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Mais enfin Harry, ils ont dis que l'on se doutait de trop de chose et qu'ils allèrent agir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut d'autre comme preuve ! S'exclama Hermione.  
-J'en sais rien répondit il. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dit il méfiant. Je…..ahh voici Vénus dit il en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre. Vénus était en effet l'hibou d'Hermione. Elle transportait une lettre. Hermione couru à la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit et prix son hiboux, puis détacha la lettre et la relaissa s'envoler tout en haut de la volière.  
-Ce sont de mes parents dits elles. Heureusement que Dumbledore les as fait revenir eux aussi dans le passé. Je leur avais dessiné le collier que j'avais vu autour du cou d'Alexandre car l'insigne qu'il y avait dessus me rappelai quelque chose. Je suis sur que ce collier appartient à la lignée de Voldemort. Il n y a pas d'autres explication dit elle. Elle commença à lire à haute voix :

Chère Hermione.

Nous sommes très heureux que ta 8ème année à poudlard se passe bien. Nous on recommence les mêmes patients que l'année dernière, mais ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'on peut être avec toi. Nous avons donc recherché les informations que tu nous as demandées à propos du dessin. Et crois le ou pas, cet insigne fait parti des anales de ta vraie famille. C'est-à-dire des descendants de Godric Gryffondor. Il est à peu près semblable au le tien à quelque détail près. Si tu veux plus d'informations, fait un tour dans la bibliothèque. Sinon, on est très impatient de te revoir et évidement d'être grand parent. On espère que d'ici là, tout ira pour le mieux.

Tendrement

Tes parents qui t'aime.

Hermione était sur le point de tomber mais Harry la repris à temp.  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il fait parti de ma famille ? Dit elle.  
-Mais c'est peu être un canular dit Ron. Alexandre voulait peu être te faire croire que vous aviez des liens de sang toi, Justine et lui. Hermione le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qui le voyait. Elle chuchota des mots incompréhensibles même pour Harry qui l'avait toujours dans ses bras et elle sortit en vitesse da la chambre mais s'arrêta :  
-Surtout ne leur dites rien, faite comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Ils hochèrent la tête légèrement surpris et elle se mit à courir en direction de la salle commune des serpentards. Harry et Ron se décidèrent à aller manger et vit la sœur et le frère et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. 1 h plus tard ils s'apprêtèrent à aller en direction de la salle commune, ils virent Hermione accourir vers eux toute haletante :  
-C….c…c…. de….de…ma famille essaya de dire Hermione ne tentant de reprendre sa respirations.  
-Comment ça de ta famille ? Demanda Harry. Je croyais que c'était un piège.  
-Non pas du tout. Je suis aller voir drago et  
-MALEFOY !Cria Ron.  
-Oui drago, et je savais qu'il connaisait pas mal la famille de Voldemort et  
-Et ça se comprend très bien continua Ron.  
-RONALD WEASLEY !Va tu finir de laisser raconter l'histoire cria telle toujours essoufflés. Il hocha la tête timidement. Hermione le faisait peur quand elle criai.  
-Bon merci. Donc comme je vous disais avant les interruptions idiotes de Ron, Malefoy en sait pas mal sur la famille de Voldemort. Donc nous sommes allé à la bibliothèque et nous avons cherché de fond en combre tous les livres et j'ai découvert que ce collier était bien dans l'anale de ma famille.  
-Et ques ce que sa veut dire ? Demanda Harry.  
-J'en sais rien Harry, j'en sais rien.  
- C'est peut être un cousin éloigné ou un truc comme ça proposa Ron tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
-Non, sinon je l'aurais su ou bien si tu as peut être raison. Mais …..En faite ça ne prouve absolument rien qu'Alexandre ai un collier de ma famille. Tu m'as toi-même dit ce matin, que ça aurait put être un canular. Pourquoi je n'est pas pensé à ça. C'est ça, ce sont bien des espions de Voldemort, je ne trouve aucune autre explication dit Hermione.  
-Hermione, ta pas l'impression qu'on tourne un peu en rond demanda Harry. Et puis tu es exténué. Quelle idée d'avoir couru. Aussi !  
-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser dit Ron en repartant. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit et la coucha mais elle l'entraîna avec lui et commença à l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Merci dit Hermione.  
-Merci pour quoi ? Demanda t-il.  
-Merci pour tous. Merci de me permettre de d'aimer.  
-De rien ma puce .je t'aime moi aussi. Mais je dois partir.  
-Non sil te plais reste dit Hermione en pleurnichant.  
-Non désolé, mais sa fait 3 nuit que je dort plus dans mon dortoir. Les autres vont se douter de quelque chose si je ne pars pas.  
-Ok tant pis dit elle. Je comptais prendre un bon bain mais bon, puisque tu ne veux pas rester, dommage dit elle malicieusement.  
-Quoi ? Attend j'arrive, on s'en fout des autres dit il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en l'embrassant de partout puis partirent vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte « a clé ».

Harry était couché dans le lit et posa sa main sur la place qu'occupait Hermione, mais il n'y avait personne. En ce rendant compte de ça, il ouvrit tout d'abord difficilement les yeux et se précipita hors lit et vit une lumière dans la salle de bain. Il entra et la vit assis sur le rebord de la baignoire apparemment assez paniqué.  
-Mais, ques ce que tu fabriques ma puce dit Harry en se frottant les yeux. Il est 2 heures de matin.  
-Harry c'est affreux !S'exclama celle-ci en s'approchant d'Harry.  
-Ques ce qui est affreux demanda t'il ? Si c'est à propos de ce qu'on a découvert sur Alexandre et sa sœur sache que…..  
- Non ce n'est pas ça. Te rends tu compte qu'on a rien prévu pour nos bébé ? Dit Hermione.  
-Comment ça rien prévu ?  
-Ben oui. On ne leur a rien acheté, nis habit, ni berceau, ni couffin, ni jouet !Absolument rien. Et tu te rends compte que je risque d'accoucher et de rester avec nos enfants à poudlard !C'EST AFFREUX !Cri a-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.  
-Ecoute mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ce qui est vêtement pour nos enfants et tout ce qui va avec. On a encore le temps et justement madame Weasley m'a proposé d'acheter tout ça car avec 7 enfants elle sait ce qui faut prendre. Sinon pour ce qui est d'emmener nos enfants à poudlard pour leur sécurité, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on élève nos enfants ici c'est toi qui vois, c'est toi qui décides dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
-Merci, ça me réconforte répondit elle en lui rendant son baiser. Et pour nous deux ?  
-Pou nous deux ?  
-Ben oui, ça va faire un peu bizarre qu'on se marie pas ? Tu ne crois pas ? Harry resta bouche bée. Jamais il avait pensé à se marier avec Hermione enfin du moins pas pour l'instant. Il n'était pas vraiment encore prêt pour sauter ce pas. Il avait très peur de brusque les choses. Il avait surtout peur de s'engager. Il regarda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se pensait et décida de mentir et répondit quelque chose qu'il regretta déjà :  
-Tu sais Hermione, c'est tout de même compliqué.  
-Quoi ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Tout. Tout est compliqué. Notre situation.  
-Tu as raison dit elle. On s'aime, on s'est toujours aimé, on va avoir des enfants, on va habiter ensemble. C'est vrai que c'est compliqué.  
-Non, non ce…Ce…ce…ce….que je veux dire c'est……  
-N'aie pas peur Harry. Je plaisantais répondit elle. Harry soupira.  
-Je suis soulagé répondit il. Tu m'as fait peur un moment dit il en se recouchant dans le lit suivit d'Hermione.  
-Comment ça tu es soulagé ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Ben oui, j'ai crus un moment que tu voulais que l'on se marie, C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je suis pas encore prêt. Bon, bonne nuit ma puce dit il en l'embrassant et en serrant dans ses bras une Hermione triste. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle voulait se marier avec lui. Mais tant pi, elle l'attendra s'il le faut pendant des années. Elle aimai trop fort pour ça. Puis elle s'endormit à son tour avec des larmes sur ses joues.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle entra dans la grande salle suivit de Harry pour déjeuner et vit que Ron et Neville avait pris sa place ou elle mangeait d'habitude. Elle s'approcha d'eux et essaya de leur dire gentiment de se pousser.  
-Pouvez vous sil vous plais, c'est ma place. Encore, encore, ENCORE !ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! Ses deux amis sursautèrent et s'éloigna le plus possible d'elle. Soulagé, elle s'assit et commença à déjeuner quand elle vit Alexandre arrivé. Elle se radoucit tout de suite sans savoir trop pourquoi. Elle ne préféra pas dire ce qu'elle avait découvert sur eux et comptait aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation car elle en était sur maintenant, c'était bien des serviteurs de Voldemort. Il fallait tout simplement qu'elle ne rentre pas dans leurs jeux et les surveiller de plus près.  
-Salut dit il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
-Bonjour répondirent d'une même voix notre couple.  
-Bien dormit ? Demanda Hermione toujours aussi méfiante.  
-Bien merci et toi ?  
-Ca peut aller. Pourquoi toi et ta sœur n'étiez vous pas au dernier cour de la journée hier ? Demanda Hermione.  
-On n'avait quelque chose à régler répondit il avec sa voix calme. Hermione l'admirai car même en mentant il gardait son sérieux.  
-Et vous deviez faire quoi ? Demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.  
-Des choses de famille répondit il.  
-Comme quoi ? Continua Harry pour le grand Malheur de Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'il leur pose trop de question sinon Alexandre allait se douter de quelque chose. Et ce qu'elle redouta arriva. Il leva brusquement la tête de son livre et regarda à sont tour Hermione Harry et Ron avec méfiance.  
-Pourquoi toute ses questions ? Demanda t'il. Vous savez quelque chose que je devrai savoir demanda Alexandre.  
-Non non répondit Hermione précipitamment. Mais celui-ci ne crut pas un mot et se lava et sortit de la grande Salle suivit d'Harry.  
-Attend !Dit le futur père. Pourquoi tu parts comme ça !Tu nous prends pour qui ?  
Alexandre sourit à cette question.  
-Pour ce que vous ne savez pas répondit et je te conseille de repartir car elle a mal puis il s'apprêta à repartir mais s'arrêta et continua : Une dernière chose : Hermione t'a menti, ceci est son veux le plus chère puis il partit en direction de la salle commune des gryffondor. Harry ne comprit rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et repartit dans la grande salle quand il vit tout un troupeau d'élève entouré Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit entrain de pousser de cris.  
-Ques ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry tout paniqué.  
-J'AI MAL HARRY !J'AI MAL !Cria Hermione les mains sur son ventre  
-Quoi ? D'accord… attend dit il. Il la pris dans ses bras et couru vers l'infirmerie suivi de Ron.

-C'était une fausse alerte dit Madame Pomfresh soulagé que l'enfant ne vienne pas si tôt ou quelle ne le perde pas. Je lui est donné une potions pour que les douleurs s'arrête et surtout ne vous fatigué pas trop Miss Granger. Venez me voir ce soir à 19h dit elle en ressortant de l'infirmerie.  
-Ca va ma puce ? Demanda Harryl en s'approchant du lit d'Hermione.  
-Oui merci. C'était atroce. Si c'est l'accouchement fait encore plus mal je m'en passerai bien volontiers dit elle sous les ricanements de Ron.  
-En faite il t'a dit quoi le tombeur ? Demanda le rouquin.  
-Quoi….heu non rien…J'ai….Je n'ai…pas pus le rattraper. Mais c'est à ce moment que Harry se souvenait des paroles d'Alexandre « elle a mal ».Mais comment il savait qu'elle avait mal ?pensa t'il. « Hermione t'a menti, ceci est son veux le plus chère ». Mais de quoi pouvait bien t'il parlé ? Toutes ses pensés se mélangea dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione l'appeler.  
-Harry, Harry ? Ca va ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Euh oui ça va. Tu veux venir en cour ou tu préfères rester pour te reposer ?  
-La question ne se pose même pas mon amour répondit Hermione en se levant.  
-Mais Mme Pomfresh a dit de ne pas trop te fatigué intervint Ron.  
-Je ne vais pas non plus courir le 100 mètre. Je vais juste aller travailler. Ils partirent en cour de sortilège et pour le soulagement de Harry, Hermione allait beaucoup mieux tout le reste de la journée. Un peu trop même car elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser à chaque coin de couloir et ils passèrent même 1h dans sa chambre en attente du dîner du soir. Noel approchait à grand pas donc, l'attaque de Voldemort pesait sur eux comme l'année dernière. Mais le jeu d'Halloween n'avait pas eu lieu car Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé ça indispensable cette année. Mais Harry était toujours préoccupé par ce que lui avait dit Alexandre. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait être le veux le plus chère d'Hermione. Il n'osait pas non plus lui demander. Après des moments de câlin avec son amoureux Hermione partit comme prévu au rendez vous de Mme Pomfresh et soudain elle contournait un couloir quand quelqu'un la poussa contre le mur. C'était Justine. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de panique se lisait dans ses yeux.  
-Ques ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Te protéger. Promet moi que sous aucun prétexte tu te mettra en danger de quelque façon que ce soit. Surtout à Noël.  
-Quoi ? Mais ques que…..  
-Promet le moi Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses…… « Encore une fois » répondit Justine les larmes au yeux. Et ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne m'amuse pas. Hermione était choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle répondit :  
-Je te le promets mais tu …..Attend ou vas-tu ? Mais Justine s'était déjà éloigné et Hermione avait la très mauvaise impression qu'elle ne la reverra pas de si tôt.

mois s'était écoulé depuis les fortes contractions d'Hermione. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant Noël. Le château était en euphorie à cause du bal qui approchait à grand pas. Dans les couloirs on pouvait voir comme l'année dernières les mêmes filles enthousiaste à l'idée se s'acheter une robe, les mêmes filles qui gloussait dans les couloirs quand un garçon s'approchait d'elle, et les mêmes fille qui partait au bal de noël accompagné des mêmes cavalier comme l'année dernière. Le jour de noël était devenu un jour mémorable pour Harry. Pas parce qu'on lui offrait des cadeaux ou que Noël était tout simplement était un jour de fête mais parce que c'était cette nuit là, que Harry avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Hermione. C'était la nuit fut la plus belle nuit qu'il avait passé de sa vie et ce n'était pas certainement la dernière. Quand à Hermione, elle était devenue de jour en jour plus anxieuse que jamais. Elle n'allait pas très bien depuis sa confrontation avec Justine et ni elle et ni son frère n'avait assisté au cour depuis ce jour là. Personne ne les avait vu à Poudlard et bizarrement les professeurs ne demandaient aucune question sur cette absence brusque. Notre trio commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude de peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose mais de l'inquiétude qui montrait qu'ils avaient peur que Voldemort attaque prochainement. Ils étaient toujours aussi sur qu'Alexandre et sa sœur était bien les serviteurs du lord et qu'ils étaient caché car un danger approchait à grand pas. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry et Ron. Hermione doutait un peu. Elle repensait sans arrêt à ce que Justine lui avait dit :  
Flash bak

-Ques ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Te protéger. Promet moi que sous aucun prétexte tu te mettra en danger de quelque façon que ce soit. Surtout à Noël.  
-Quoi ? Mais ques que…..  
-Promet le moi Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses…… « Encore une fois » répondit Justine les larmes au yeux. Et ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne m'amuse pas. Hermione était choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle répondit :  
-Je te le promets mais tu …..Attend ou vas-tu ?

Fin du flash back

Elle en était sur maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la façon qu'elle lui avait dis ça. C'est comme si Justine lui avait mis en garde. Mais en garde de quoi ? Mais ce qui fit encore plus travailler Hermione c'est quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas se mettre en danger surtout à Noël. Hermione savait bien ce qu'il allait se passer à Noël car elle avait vécu déjà ce moment. Mais comment Justine savait ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur à moins qu'e l'on vienne du…du….. Futur tout comme elle. Non c'était impossible dit elle en se tapant la tête. Personne ne peut savoir le futur à moins qu'on en vienne mais il y avait qu'elle, Ron, Harry et l'ordre qui avait fait ce voyage dans le passé et eux seul étaient en mesure de savoir ce qui allait se passer à Noël. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Justine l'avait mis en garde. Mais comme elle lui avait promis, elle n'avait expliqué cette entrevue à personne. Même pas à harry. Elle ne préféra pas trop réfléchir et se concentra plus sur sa grossesse qui la rendait plus faible de jour en jour .Elle avait même décidé d'arrêter les cours pendant quelques temps de peur de faire du mal à ses enfant et cette interruption soudain des cours avait surpris plus d'un car tout le monde savait qu'Hermione ferait tout sauf sauter un cour.  
Un midi, alors que notre trio mangeait tranquillement un lettre tomba dans l'assiette d'Harry et quand celui –ci leva les yeux, il vit Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore faire demi tout vers la plus haute tour du château.  
-Ques que qu'il peut bien te vouloirs ? Demanda Ron. Sa fera 2 mois que l'on a pas vu dans le château :  
-Je sais pas répondit Harry en ouvrant le parchemin et commença à lire à haute voix :

Harry

J'aimerai que tu viennes immédiatement dans mon bureau accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. C'est très important, alors sil te plais ne te pose aucune question et contente toi de me rejoindre. Le mot de passe est elfe. Je t'attends.

Albus Dumbledore.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins dit Ron sur un ton ironique.  
-C'est tout de même bizarre dit Hermione en se levant. Ca fait commème longtemps qu'on ne le voit plus, et voilà que…HAHH !.  
-Ques qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry au bord déjà de la panique.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas le rassure t'elle. Ce sont juste les bébés qui font encore des siennes. Mais ça fait tout de même très mal.  
-Courage, il ne reste plus que trois semaines encouragea Ron. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-Il faut vraiment que je t'aime, pour supporter autant et pour t'offrir enfin de compte ses beaux cadeaux dit Hermione à son amoureux tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Et je peut te dire que c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu peut m'offrir répondit il en sortant de la grande salle suivit de ses deux amis.  
-Et tu sais quel jour tu vas accoucher précisément ? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui, normalement le 31 décembre. C'est super.  
-Ouai, mais en attendant, je me demande bien ce que Dumbledore veut nous dire dit Ron rêveur. Peut être que c'est à propos de ses deux traîtres (Alex et Justine). Il a peut être découvert que se sont des mangemorts lui aussi.  
-Je suis pas très sur finalement dit Hermione. Après tout on n'a aucune preuve de leur méchanceté. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis ils se mirent eux aussi à réfléchir. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la grande statue. « Elfe » dit Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur et le vit assis. Ils leurs firent un signe de main à leur tours pour s'asseoir. Ils obéirent donc et attendirent que Dumbledore prenne la parole mais ils les regardèrent plutôt avec un regard inquiet. Une lueur de tristesse reflétait dans ses yeux. Après plusieurs minutes à s'observer entre eux, Ron décida de prendre finalement la parole :  
-Heu, vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe où on attend que les professeurs débarquent en pleurant. Harry et le directeur sourirent à cette plaisanterie mais Hermione garda un visage de colère. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'ironie et Dumbledore confirma ce qu'elle pensait.  
-Très amusant Mr Weasley, j'ai toujours aimé votre sens de l'humour. Mais malheureusement ce que je vais vous annoncer à vous ainsi qu'au futur parent ne vous fera pas autant sourire que ça. Les 3 adolescents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
-Il faut que vous fassiez très attention le jour de Noël. C'est un conseil que je vous donne.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.  
-Disons que ce Noël ne va pas se passer exactement comme l'autre. Il y auras normalement l'attaque de Voldemort mais faites très attention car il ne va pas attaquer de la même manière. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui aussi les avait mis en garde pour Noël. Mais comment Justine savait elle aussi qu'il allait se passer quelque chose pendant Noël ?  
- Dite moi Professeur, comment es que vous savez tout ça ? Les seules personnes qui peuvent savoir ça sont des gens qui viennent du futur comme nous mais qui viennent encore plus loin dans le temps remarqua Hermione. Harry et Ron n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire (moi aussi lol).  
-Et alors Miss Granger ? C'est impossible d'après vous ? Demanda t'il avec son habituelle sourire. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre pendant un instant. Elle avait tout d'un coup compris ce quelle se demandait depuis des mois.  
-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.Vous pouvez maintenant disposez dit il. Mais quand ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir Harry se retourna.  
-Professeur, on aimerait bien savoir qui c'est Alexandre et Justine Dupuis demanda t'il. Dumbldore sourit à nouveau.  
- Vous le savez très bien.

-On n'est pas vraiment beaucoup plus avancés dit Harry une fois qu'ils sortirent du château pour jouer dans la neige.  
-Ca s'est sur, et qu'es qu'il voulait dire par vous le savez très bien comme si on était censé savoir qui c'était lança Ron sur un ton de colère. Et qu'es ce qui va se passer à Noël ?  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était Alexandre et Justine. Il faisait beau tout le tour de ses connaissances mais il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être. Quand à Hermione elle n'avait rien dit depuis la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle réfléchissait. Serait il possible que ……non…impossible se disait elle. Il ne pouvait pas eux aussi venir du futur. C'était tout simplement impossible. A moins que…, si elle réfléchissait bien à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur eux sa coeincidais très bien. C'était donc des gens comme eux. Des gens venu du futur. Mais qui ils étaient? De quelle époque venait il?Sûrement par la leur. Elle s'apprêta à raconter ce quelle venait de découvrir à ses amis mais elle se sentit tout d'un coup fatigué et tomba dans les bras d'Harry. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout.

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Ma puce réveille toi. Elle entendit la belle voix d'Harry et elle ouvra les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre.  
-Enfin dit il, tu m'as fait peur tu sais.  
-Ques ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Tu t'es évanouit dans le parc et je t'ai ramené ici car Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là.  
- Et mes bébés, j'espère qu'il vont bien dit elle en essayant de se relever. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.  
-Oui, ils vont très bien,ne t'inquiète pas.C'est de la fatigue ma chérie. Il faut que tu te ménage un peu. L'accouchement approche et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ainsi qu'à nos enfants. Promet le moi. Hermione pensait quelle promettait beaucoup de chose en ce moment mais répondit en l'embrassant.  
-Je te le promets mon amour. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Je resterai plus calme jusqu'à l'arrivé de nos bébés.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime répondit Harry en souriant et l'embrassant à son tour tendrement puis une question lui vit en esprit.  
-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose avant que tu t'évanouisses. C'était quoi ?  
-Ahhh…Heu… dix fois rien, ne t'inquiète pas répondit elle. Et si tu allais me faire couler un bain bien chaud sil te plais.  
-D'accord ma chérie répondit il en partant vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas osé lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle en soit sure et découvre d'où Alexandre et Justine vienne réellement et qui sont ils. Elle appréhendait aussi le jour de Noël. Ques ce qui allait bien se passer ? Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Et elle en avait sa petite idée. Un beau blond au yeux bleu sera surpris pas ce qu'elle lui révèlera et il allait peut être l'aidé à découvrir la vérité. Mais en attendant elle se leva de son lit encore un peu étourdi et alla rejoindre Harry dans la salle de bain en l'embrassant tendrement et se promis à elle-même qu'elle lui dira toute la vérité quand elle la découvrira à son tour.

Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est très important  
-Qui ça ?moi ? Demanda Malefoy sur un ton faussement innocent.  
-Ben oui toi, il n'y a que toi ici imbécile répondis Hermione.  
-Merci, ce doux compliment me va droit au cœur répondit il en élaborant son beau sourire habituelle. Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le frère et la sœur et par la même occasion tout ce que Justine lui avait dit. Elle en était sur maintenant, il venait du futur. Il fallait que Drago l'aide à découvrir qu'ils ils étaient en réalité. Elle n'avait préféré ne rien dire de tout ça ni à Ron ni à Harry, pour cause elle n'en était pas encore très sur.  
-Il faut que je sache qui ils sont en réalité dit elle à la fin se son récit. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
-Heu ….disons que j'aimerai bien mais je n'est pas envie. C'est bête non ?dit il avec son accent ironique. Hermione lui lança un coussin en pleine figure ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle aimait bien être avec Drago car avec lui elle pouvait rire et se lâcher. C'était son meilleur ami après Harry bien entendu. Dray ne changera jamais pensa t'elle.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce sont des serviteurs de voldemort dit il.  
-Tien ça s'est nouveaux, tu pense maintenant ?  
-Et oui. Apparemment ta brillante intelligence déteint sur moi de jour en jour. C'est impossible que se soit des mangemorts car ils ne seront pas aussi bêtes pour fuir comme ça. Et Dumby allait forcément s'en rendre compte (Hermione plissa les yeux de colère). Oh excuse moi, je veut dire ce vieux ahuri à lunette allait s'en rendre compte. Hermione soupira :  
-Ouai possible, tu crois que c'est qui alors ?  
-J'en sais rien moi. Ils t'ont déjà parlé d'eux, de leur maison ou de leur famille ? Demanda Malefoy en se dévorant son corps dans le miroir tout en remettant bien sa coupe de cheveux en place. Il dura trois bonnes minutes comme ça. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre ? Continua t'il.  
-Non, jusque là tout es normal répondit elle sarcastiquement.  
-Très drôle Granger répondit Drago. Je vois aussi que mon incomparable sens de l'humour t'influence aussi mais tu as encore du travail pour arriver à ma hauteur. Alors, ils t'ont parlé de quelque chose ?  
-Non, pas que je sache…..heu…si Alexandre m'avait parlé de Sa famille répondit elle.  
-Ah oui ? Et il a dit quoi ?  
- Il dit que lui ressemble plutôt à sa mère qui est du genre très sérieuse et qui aime passer son temps à lire et sa sœur elle ressemble plutôt à son père qui est un peu volage et qui adore s'amuser et rire. Drago tourna la tête dangereusement vers Hermione. Il plissa les yeux.  
-Ques ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Ca ne te fait penser à rien ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ma parole Hermione, j'ai la très nette impression que ta grossesse influence très mal ton cerveau. La description qui la fait de ses parents correspond bizarrement à toi et à Potter.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ben oui, toi tu es du genre calme et tu adore lire et Potter lui il du genre un peu……  
-Du genre un peu volage et adore rire compléta Hermione.  
-J'allai dire un peu stupide et sauvage, mais puisque tu le dis.  
-C'est vrai, pourquoi je n'est pas pensé ça avant dit elle en se tapant la tête.  
-Peut être parce que je n'étais pas là pour illuminer ton brillant cerveau. Quoi qu'il en soit il a fait un rapport très net avec vous. Ce qui est très significatif.  
-C'es peut être juste un simple hasard répondit Hermione assez anxieuse.  
-Ecoute, rien n'arrive pas hasard. Et si c'était un imposteur, il n'allait jamais prendre le risque de te dire ça au risque que tu découvrirais ce qui se passe. Il voulait te le dire d'une certaine manière.  
-Me dire quoi ?  
-Hermione, si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vraie, je crains fort que tu as rencontré des propres enfants dans le passé. Hermione crut recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ces enfants. En voyant qu'elle ne disait rien mais en essaya d'ouvrir tout de même la bouche il continua :  
-Il n'y a pas d'autres réponses à ça. Alexandre et Justine sont bien tes jumeaux que tu mettras au monde bientôt.  
-C'est ….c'est…..impossible dit elle. D'abord je vais appeler mes enfants Rachel et Mickael et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendront à notre époque.  
-C'est ce que je me demande aussi. Et pour les noms, ils ne vont pas risquer évidemment de te donner les vraies.  
-Arrête Dray, tu dis du n'importe quoi dit elle en se levant et en partant vers la fenêtre. C'est tout simplement impossible.  
-Bien sur que ci, on est bien retourné dans le passé nous aussi. Eux aussi ils ont fait, mais il y a bien une raison. A mon avis il va se passer quelque chose dit il méfiant  
-A NOEL !Cria Hermione. Justine m'a dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose à Noël et de ne pas me mettre en danger. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi ils sont partis et pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas découvert que ce sont des enfants du futur.  
-Quelque chose me dit qu'il le savait très bien. Et à mon avis ils ont fuis parce que Justine te l'a dit. Et pour eux, ça risque de changer le cour des évènements. Mais ques ce que je raconte moi. Je commence à débloquer. Tu as raison, ma version ne tient pas du tout debout.  
-C'est vrai, c'est insensé ce que tu me dis. Tu m'as fait peur tout d'un coup. A mon avis il faut qu'on cherche plus loin, on dit du n'importe quoi mentit Hermione. Elle avait un doute tout de même. Après tout ça tenait tout de même debout même si ce n'était pas très réaliste. Elle était complètement perdue.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, a mon avis il y a une autre réponses à cette question, et je vais trouver laquelle dit Drago en l'embrassant sur son front. En faite, j'ai passé une soirée avec Ginny pendant les vacances, elle te l'a dit ?  
-Ah….heu…..quoi ? Et c'était bien ? Demanda t'elle toujours perturbé pas la fausse révélation de Malefoy « d'après lui. »  
-Ouai ouai pas mal, disons qu'elle est brillante répondit il sur un ton malicieux.  
-Vous l'avez fait ?  
-Voyons Hermione, c'est indiscret de poser cette question mais je te rappelle que je ne couche jamais le premier soir.  
-Pansy Parkinson, Laetitia Simpson, Laura Vigny…  
-Plus maintenant répondit il. Hermione lui sourit et sortit de sa chambre.  
-Bien joué dit une voix masculine derrière lui.  
-Tu crois ? répondit Drago.  
- Bien sur. Tu as réussi à lui faire admettre ça tout en la faisant douté. Grâce à toi, elle connaitra bientôt la vérité, crois moi.  
-On verra bien répondit il.

Hermione parcourai les couloirs tout en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Drago. Elle s'avait  
parfaitement que c'était impossible et même lui l'avait admis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ça. Les idées n'arrêtaient pas de se mélanger dans sa tête. Mais elle fut projeté brusquement contre un mur et sentit des petits bisous dans son coup. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle d'être collé contre le mur pensa t'elle.  
-Ca va ma puce ? Demanda Harry. Je t'ai cherche partout ou était tu ?  
-Heu…à la bibliothèque répondit elle précipitamment.  
-J'y suis allé et je n'e t'ai pas vus.  
- Tu ne m'as pas vus, parce que je suis allé directement dans la salle commune.  
-Je ne t'ai pas vu là bas répondit il.  
-Dans la grande salle.  
-Non plus.  
-L'infirmerie.  
-Non plus.  
-En cuisine.  
-Non plus. Bon écoute Hermione, si tu as l'intention de me citer tous les endroits de Poudlard, dans ce cas ne me dit rien. Tu peux avoir des petits secrets aussi, tu sais ? Dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
-Merci mon amour. Tu es tout simplement géniale répondit elle. Je suis pressé qu'on ait nos enfants, tu ne peux pas savoir.  
-Ouai, et il ne reste plus que 1 semaine et 5 jours dit il.  
-Mais promet moi une chose Harry, que tu ne me quittera jamais dit elle. Harry était plutôt surpris pas cette question car pour lui c'était tout simplement évident.  
-Je te le promets.  
-Et promet moi aussi que tu resteras avec moi pendant l'accouchement.  
-Hermione Granger aurait elle peur ? Demanda Harry sur un ton provocateur.  
-Met des enfants au monde et là seulement tu pourras critiquer. Alors tu me le promets ?  
-Bien sur, allez vient, Ron doit nous attendre. Et quand il fait sa tête de cochon, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent vers la salle commune ou effectivement Ron était déjà là, debout les mains dans les poches en tapant du pied et en leur lançant des regards noirs. Puis après il se calma et Harry et lui bavardèrent joyeusement sur le quiddcihd jusqu'à l'interruption d'Hermione :  
-Dites moi, vous ne vous inquiétez pas un peu pour ce qu'a dit Dumbledore le jour de Noël. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Bien sur que si Hermione. Tout de façon on a déjà vécu cette scène l'année dernière et puis avec tes pouvoirs, on s'en sortiras bien comme d'habitude dit Ron.  
-Mais le problème c'est qu'il va attaquer différemment et moi je n'est pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs tant que je suis enceinte je te le rappelle.  
-Tant pis, on se débrouillera continua t'il.  
-Il faut commencer à penser à ce qu'on fera tout de suite. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il faut qu'on agisse maintenant dit elle en se levant violemment.  
-Ma puce, calme toi dit Harry, tu as raison il faut qu'on commence à s'inquiété de cette histoire, mais on ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire. Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Elle en faisait toute une montagne. Elle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Tu as raison mon amour. Mais ll faut que j'aille faire quelque chose d'urgent, je reviens dit elle en l'embrassant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drago. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore avec lui. Mais quand elle rentra dans la chambre de son ami, elle cria de stupeur en lâchant tout ce quelle avait dans les mains. Devant elle se tenait…non ce n'est pas possible.  
-Bonjour Hermione, dit Alexandre.

Et voilà c'est fini !Non je déconne vous en voulez encore ? Allez la suite !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alexandre ? Le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis presque 1 mois et demi.  
-Ques ce que ……ques ce que tu fais là ? Essaya t'elle de demander.  
-Il est venu me rendre visite répondit Malefoy toujours devant son miroir.  
-Ecoute Hermione, tu dois te demander pourquoi je reviens à Poudlard après 1 mois d'absence. Je suis venu pour te protégé dit Alexandre. C'est très important. Il va se passer quelque chose à Noël. Il faut que tu fasses très attention.  
-Quoi ? Mais qui es tu enfin ? Demanda t'elle.  
-Tu le seras bientôt, je te le promets. Mais il faut que je parte. Le moment est venu pour toi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'opinion que tu penses de moi, est la bonne.  
-Alors tu es ? Il hocha la tête et disparut sous ses yeux. Hermione se sentit toute bizarre tout d'un coup, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et ….HA !  
-Ques que qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago en courant ver elle.  
-Je crois que….Ha !Ils arrivent.  
-Mais je croyais que c'était le 31 décembre ? Demanda t'il.  
-Moi aussi Ha !. Je t'en supplie emmène moi vite à l'infirmerie. Malefoy hocha la tête et la pris dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie, calme toi, on va bientôt t'envoyer à st Mangouste dit Harry en tentant de la consoler.  
-J'AIMERAI BIEN T Y VOIR TOI !Cia t'elle. HAA !  
-C'est ça, cris, ça te fera du bien répondit il.  
-Pom Pom ques ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dumbledore en arrivant précipitamment devant l'infirmière.  
-C'est le moment Albus répondit elle.

Et voilà et voilou !Cette fois c'est la fin. Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater à écrire la scène de l'accouchement et faire souffrir notre petit Harry (lol). Surtout continuez à mettre vos petits messages qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !Merci à lana51 (désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question. Alors je te dit mystère….Mystère lol tu sauras bientôt. bisous à toi) kika(merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ca me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chp) pedro0144(Tu es vraiment génial, et je te donne la suite avec plaisir)

-Ohhhhh !Je suis épuisé dit Ron en baillant. Ca fera déjà 6h qu'on es là est toujours pas de bébés en vu. Comment c'est possible ça ?  
-La guérisseuse m'a dit que le col de l'utérus ou un truc comme ça doit être dilaté à 10 cm répondit Harry.  
-On en est à combien ? Demanda Ginny.  
-7 cm. Si vous voulez retourné à Poudlard je vous en voudrais pas, mais moi il faut que je retourne auprès d'elle car elle fait un de ses cirques là bas, je ne vous dit pas répondit Harry en repartant dans la salle d'accouchement.  
-HARRY ? MAIS OU ETAIS TU ? HAAA !J'en ai marre 3 femmes sont déjà passé avant moi, et moi je n'est toujours pas eu mes bébés.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, il ne reste plus très longtemps avant l'accouchement, je sais que tu as mal mais dit toi que le résultat sera magnifique.  
-Toi, dit elle en plissant les yeux. Tout ça est de ta faute, si tu n'était pas là j'aurai pas souffert autant.  
-Tu as raison heu….Monsieur vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour l'endormir sil vous plais dit il en colère au guérisseur.  
-Non, je suis désolé mais c'est l'heure, il est de temps de pousser répondit il.  
-J'en peux plus j'ai trop mal. Harry je t'en supplie, fait le à ma place.  
-Non je ne peux pas répondit Harry en souriant.  
-Dommage qu'on n'est pas le remède des moldus pour que la douleur passe dit le guérisseur. C'est déjà…. heu….péré.péri…péra  
-PERIDURALE DUCON !Cria Hermione.  
-Ma chérie tu commences à me faire peur dit Harry. Il faut que tu pousses maintenant d'accord ?  
-A 10 dit le guérrisseur.1…2…3…4.  
-Et 10 je pousse dit elle en commencent. Puis à peine 10 s après un bébé arriva dans les bras du guérisseur.  
-Et de 1. Un beau garçon dit il en le tendant à Harry qui le prit comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.  
-Allez ma chérie, encore un petit effort dit il.  
-Non, j'en ai déjà fait un, laissez moi me reposer un peu grogna t'elle. Puis elle dut se résigner a poussé encore et un autre bébé arrive dans les bras du guérisseur.  
-Et voilà, une magnifique fille dit il.  
-Donnez moi ma fille dit Hermione qui la prit. Elle était tellement mignonne. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus ce qui n'était pas très normal car aucun des parents avait ses yeux là. Mais elle s'en fichait. C'était sa fille.  
-Bonjour Rachel. Alors c'est toi et ton frère qui me faite vivre un cauchemar depuis 9 mois ?ironisa t'elle.  
-Tien ma chérie dit Harry en lui tendant le garçon. Hermione se mit à pleurer et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement beau lui aussi. Il avait des beaux yeux marron et là seulement Hermione pouvait déjà voir Alexandre en lui. Elle était sur maintenant, elle avait vu ses enfants dans le passé et elle était déjà fière d'eux.  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire que c'est toi qui as fait ça. Comment i t'est tu pris ? Demanda Harry en prenant Rachel dans ses bras.  
-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça sans toi mon amour répondit elle en l'embrassant. C'était à ce moment précis, les parents les plus heureux au monde. Et ça personne ne leur enlèvera jamais ce bonheur.

A Poudlard :

-Ils sont à croquer dit Ginny en regardant les bébés dormirent dans les couffins qui était placé dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
-Je sais c'est moi qui les fais as dit Hermione assez fière d'elle. Si tu savais comme je les aime. Je sens que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer d'eux.  
-Déjà une maman poule remarqua Harry. Moi aussi je les aimes et jamais je ne permettrais à quelqu'un des leur faire du mal. Ils comptent trop pour moi. Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
-Et ça fait mal ? Demanda Ginny un peu effrayer.  
-Oh oui. Tu ne le supporteras jamais toi répondit Hermione (Ron tapa l'épaule de Ginny pour montrer sa compassion.). Mais bizarrement, ma grossesse va me manquer. C'est vrai que c'était pas tous les jours facile mais les nosés matinale vont me manquer dit elle les larmes au yeux.  
-Ouai mais en attendant si on continue à parler comme ça on va les réveiller dit Ron. Viens Ginny on y va. On va laisser un peu les nouveau parents avec leurs bébé dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à ceux-ci et en sortant de la chambre. Puis Harry mis un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie tout en regardant ses enfants.  
-Ils s'ont tout simplement magnifique répéta Harry. J'ai vraiment envie de les réveiller et de les prendre dans mes bras.  
-Alors ça, c'est une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire répondit elle en caressant les joue de Mickael. Sinon je te garantit que tu n'aura pas cessez de les entendre.  
-Dommage. Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont nés 1 semaine avant Noël. C'est super non ?  
-Oui c'est super répondit elle. Mais Harry, je suis très sérieuse, il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes à Noël. Promet le moi encore une fois  
-Mais……  
-J'ai un pressentiments. Un mauvais pressentiment. Sil te plais.  
-Bien sur ma puce. Mais en attendant regarde qui se réveille. Elle se tourna vers les couffins et vit Rachel ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus en agitant ses petites mains et commença à pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la bercer tout en lui donnant le sein.  
-C'est bizarre, mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise de faire ça dit elle.  
-Hermione, il n'y a pas de quoi. Moi je trouve qu'une femme allaitant son enfant et la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Hermione rougit à cette déclaration et continua de regarder la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vue au monde ainsi que son frère.  
Dumbledore avait laissé quartier libre aux parents, pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Malheureusement ils étaient encore trop petits pour sortir avec ce froid, mais Hermione s'en foutait du moment qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'eux et leur offrir tout ce qu'ils avaient envies .Dumbledore leur avait fait aménager aussi un petit appartement dans le château et les nouveaux nés avait maintenant une chambre que pour eux avec des nounours et des jouet partout offert par tous leurs amis. Ils étaient tous venus voir nos nouveaux parents pour faire un coucou aux nouveaux venus. Surtout les filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en voyant les bébés. Harry était tellement heureux. Ils surveillaient ses enfants et sa petite amie comme s'ils étaient la 8ème merveille du monde. En tout cas pour lui sa famille représentait ça à ses yeux. Hermione avait une envie folle de voir Alexandre et Justine. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sure. Elle décida de laisser ses enfants sous la garde de Ginny et d'aller voir Drago. Peut être que lui il saura ou ils était passé pensa t'elle. Elle le trouva dans le parc. Quand il la vit il sourit.  
-Alors Hermione, ça fait quoi d'être mère maintenant ?  
-En tout cas, c'est bien mieux que d'être ton amie répondit elle sur un ton ironique.  
-Meilleure amie rectifia t'il. Tu es beau être moins forte que moi intellectuellement et sensuellement mais je t'adore tout de même.  
-Oui oui je te crois.  
-Je suis le plus séduisant garçon de Poudlard et j'ai couché avec presque toutes les filles de l'école. Tu as fais ca toi ?  
-J'ai porté 2 enfants pendant 9 mois et je leurs donne le sein. Tu as fais ça toi ? Malefoy essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire.  
-C'est ce que je pensais répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire et en s'asseyant à coté de lui.  
Dit moi tu n'aurais pas vu …….  
-Non, et à mon avis je te conseille de ne pas essayer de les retrouver dit Malefoy qui avait repris complètement son sérieux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je crois que c'est mieux comme ca. Ils son venus juste dans le passé pour vous prévenir de quelque chose et ne pas être reconnu car ca aurai trop d'effet dans le futur.  
-Mais c'est mes enfants Dray, je veux les voir.  
-Tu les as déjà vus. Et je te conseille de bien surveiller tes bébés.  
-Mais pourqu….  
-En faite tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ? demanda t'il en souriant à nouveaux. Hermione lui sourit à son tour et ils partirent vers la salle commune ou Ginny et Lavande était en train de bavarder joyeusement tout en berçant les bébés qui étaient couché dans leur landau. Quand Malefoy vit la petite rouquine il l'embrassa sans gène à la stupéfaction des 2 autres filles puis il s'approcha des landaus.  
-C'est commème fou dit il à l'adresse de la mère. Je me rappelle quand ils étaient dans ton ventre et à peine 9 mois à plus tard ils sont là. C'est fabuleux.  
-C'est vrai. C'est fous ce qu'une femme peut faire par rapport a un homme répondit elle sous les gloussement de Ginny et Lavande.  
-Ouai ouai. Tu as vus que ta fille ne ressemble pas du tout à toi et à Potter. C'est même un peu mon portrait tout craché. Aussi belle que moi. Tu vas faire des ravages ma puce dit il en la prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione prenait son fils en lui faisant des petits bisous.  
-Je t'aime tellement mon chéri si tu savais dit elle en le berçant. Elle repensa encore à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Pourquoi elle devait surveiller ses enfants ? Elle en avait marre de penser. Elle préférait s'occuper du présent plutôt que du futur.

-Tu as vus ça Harry, il croit que ce sont ses enfants. Surtout ta petite Rachel. Quelle salle fouine dit Ron qui se cachait avec Harry en haut des escaliers qui montait vers le dortoir des garçons. Harry soupira. Il en avait marre des jérémiades de Ron. Il ne l'écouta qu'a moitié. Il était plutôt perturbé. Il avait la très nette impression que Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais en la voyant avec ses enfants dans les bras, tout ses doutes et tous ses peurs se volatisa. Il décida de les rejoindre.  
-Oh, regarde papa dit Hermione à son fils. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux marron noisette en voyant Harry venir.  
-Ca va mon bébé dit il en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tu deviens de plus en plus beau à chaque minute, comme ta mère. Toi aussi ma chérie dit il en s'approchant de Malefoy qui tenait Rachel.  
-Ques ce que fait cette salle fouine ici ?répliqua Ron en pointant du doigt Dray.  
-Cette salle fouine comme tu dis est le petit ami de ta sœur et il est venu voir les enfants de sa meilleure amie. Ron se tourna vers les 2 concernés qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, puis il vira à un rouge, encore plus rouge que le pull qui portait. Hermione sentant ça, pris les landaus et les firent sortir de la salle commune suivit de près par Harry et à peine le tableau de la grosse dame refermé ils entendirent les cris de Ron et notre couple éclata de rire en s'embrassant et repartirent dans leurs appartements.

-J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle fera attention dit une voix féminine. Si l'histoire se répète encore une fois, tous ce qu'on aura entrepris ne servirera à rien et je….je….vais les perdre encore une fois di t'elle en pleurant.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que ca n'arrive pas répondit « son frère ».

Le jour de Noël était enfin arrivé, et les petits bébés avaient déjà atteint 1 semaine. Hermione s'occupait autant d'eux que ses heures perdus à la bibliothèque. Harry essayait d'être le plus présent possible tout en continuant d'entraîner son équipe de quiddichd dans un froid glacial qui encerclait le château. Le bal de Noël allait se passer ce soir et tous les élèves étaient déjà existés. Ce matin ci Ron et Ginny allèrent rejoindre leurs amis dans leur appartement discrètement pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux de Noël.  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire que vous m'ayez obligé de me promener en pyjamas dans le château ! S'exclama Ron une fois que lui et sa sœur soit rentrée dans la chambre des parents.  
-Pauvre choux, ques ce que tu ne feras pas pour nous répondit Hermione d'un ton ironique en berçant son fils dans ses bras. Hermione était en ce moment la plus heureuse des femmes. Enfin presque. Elle avait toujours un poids lourd sur son cœur. Et ceci s'appelait la peur. Oui elle avait peur de ce jour. Tant de gens les avait mis en garde qu'Hermione ne sentait plus la magie de Noël, mais un grand danger qui s'approchait. Elle essayait de cacher aux autres ses soucis mais allait se confier de temps en temps à dray. Sa lui faisait du bien. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensés :  
-Si tu t'étais changé dans le dortoir tu allais forcément réveiller les autre répliqua la jeune rouquine.  
-Ouai ouai, et toi ques que tu fiches ici, je croyais que tu allais passé ce matin de Noël avec ton dragounichout adoré. Ginny rougit mais ne répondit pas. Aparament Ron n'avait pas encore digéré sa nouvelle relation avec Drago. Elle porta plutôt son attention sur Harry qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, Rachel dans ses bras.  
-Ah tien, voici le papa au grand cœur dit son meilleure ami en s'approchant d'Harry.  
-Elle est vraiment trop mignonne dit Ginny en s'approchant de Rachel. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pourrais…heu…enfin..La…  
-Bien sur répondit Harry en lui tendant sa fille délicatement et en allant rejoindre Hermione assis sur son lit, et toujours Mickeal dans ses bras.  
-Tien dit la mère en tendant son fils à Ron.  
-Oh !. Ques que tu veux faire ? Moi je te préviens tout de suite, je ne sais pas tenir cette minuscule petite chose. Je n'ai jamais tenu un bébé de ma vie à part elle s'appelle déjà…Ginny. Mais elle s'était pas pareille, ce n'était qu'un petite lave sans grande importance (Ginny lui lança un regard noire) puis reporta son attention sur Rachel.  
-Bon et si on s'offrait nos cadeau dit Hermione euphorique après avoir finalement déposé son fils dans on berceau ainsi que sa fille.  
-Bon idée ma puce répondit Harry en allant cherché ses cadeaux et en les éparpillant sur une petite table basse. Ils passèrent plus d'une demi heure à s'échanger leurs présents avec bonne humeur. Ginny avait offert pleins de petits habits pour les bébés et Ron un livre pour se guider après l'accouchement. Harry n'aurait pas pus rêver mieux comme Noël. Il avait ses amis, ses enfants et la femme qu'il aime plus que tout à ses cotés. Mais tout d'un coup il eu affreusement mal à sa cicatrice. C'était tellement douloureux qu'il ne voyait plus très clair. Il cria des cris de douleur :  
-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron inquiet. Harry sentit quelque chose s'approcher et n'ayant aucun contrôles de ses mouvements ils se jeta sur Ron avant que les toutes les vitres se casses et que les verres tombent sur eux. Il se leva difficilement et vit qu'il était coupé de partout et regarda Hermione qui s'était jeté elle aussi sur Ginny. Son collier scintillait. Avant que Ron puisse dire quelque chose, ils se sentirent tous parcouru d'un froid mais pas dut tout à cause de l'hiver mais d'un froid diabolique. Harry comprit à l'instant ce qui se passait et murmura tout doucement mais en colère « tu ne me gâchera pas cette journée précieuse » puis il se retourna en prenant sa baguette qui était par terre et cria haut et fort Spero patronum (nda : je suis pas sur que ce soit la bonne incantation). Et à peine 2 s plus tard le détraqueur qui se trouvait devant lui se volatilisa mais malheureusement 3 autres apparurent dans la chambre et cette fois Ron et Ginny sortirent à leur tour leurs baguettes et commencèrent le duel en pensant à des évènement heureuse tandis qu'Hermione par terre réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser mais elle comprit tout de suite que tout ce cinéma était une diversion.  
-RACHEL !MICKEAL !Cria t'elle en courant dans la chambre de ses enfants. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant avec horreur un gardien d'Azkaban se penché sur le berceau de ses enfants.  
-NE LES TOUCHE PAS ! Cria t'elle en serrant son collier entre ses doigts. Il était temps qu'elle prenne les choses en mains et protéger ses enfants pensa t'elle. Puis elle dit haut et fort : cartes magiques qui recèle les pouvoirs de godric, je te somme d'apparaître sous ta vrais nature, c'est moi Hermione héritière de gryffondor qui te le dicte au nom de la magie que renferme le feu. Puis à peine 2 s plus tard des flammes encerclèrent le détraqueur. Hermione croyait que le sortilège n'allait pas marcher car en principe ses créatures était un peu transparente mais le feu était tellement puissant que le détraqueur disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Puis elle se précipita vers les berceaux ou les bébés dormaient profondément.  
-Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien dit elle en pleurant tout en caressant leurs visages en peau de pêches.  
-HERMIONE !Cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle et leurs enfants. Ques ce qui c'est passé ?... Il vont bien dit il soulagé en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. La mère aquiéssa en souriant mais elle vit tout d'un coup le visage livide du frère et de la sœur qui eux aussi était dans un salle état. Ron pointa son doigt en direction du mur et quand celle-ci tourna son visage à l'endroit indiqué elle se crut un instant morte. Son cœur se resserra immédiatement et elle ne fit plus un geste. Harry sentant cette crispassions regarda dans la même direction qu'Hermione et ne put croire ce qu'il voyait. Sur le mur et au sang était écris « Je les aurais ».

-PROFESSEUR, ILS NOUS ONT ATTAQUÉ DANS L'ECOLE !Cria Harry coléreux.  
-Je sais bien Harry, mais calme toi répondis Dumbledore.  
-Comment voulez vous que je me calme. Il a attaqué ma famille et il a menacé de me prendre mes enfants. C'était vous normalement qui deviez nous protéger contre Voldemort. Vous nous avez même ramené dans le passé pour essayer de le fuir. Et je croyais que aucun détraqueur ne pouvait rentré dans l'enceinte du château ?  
-Moi aussi je le croyais mais apparemment il a été plus futé que nous sur ce coup. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais renforcé la sécurité de Poudlard. Mais jamais je n'aurais crus qu'il allait attaqué comme ça. Normalement ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça dit Dumbledore inquiet, et le regard perdus dans le vide.  
-Comment ça, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ? Il DEVAIT SE PASSER QUOI ALORS ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne sais pas.  
-Ecoute Harry, tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que normalement ça n'aurais jamais du se passer de cette manière. Voldemort ne devait pas…..  
-Harry, enfin je te retrouve dit Hermione en rentrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore soulagé.  
-Où sont Rachel et Mickeal ? Ils vont bien ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je les ais laissé avec les professeurs de l'ordre pour leur sécurité. Professeur Dumbledore que c'est il passé ?  
-Miss Granger, avez-vous utiliser vos pouvoirs ? Demanda le directeur.  
-Bien sur que oui, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mes enfants mourir devant mes yeux. Dumbledore hocha la tête toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague et Harry et Hermione se résignèrent à sortir du bureau. Puis quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore dit :  
-Alors c'était ça ?  
-Oui, mais ce n'est que encore le commencement dit une voix masculine.  
-Je suis contente que ça c'est bien passé. En tout cas mieux que la dernière fois continua l'autre voix un peu émue.  
-Oui c'est possible, mais comme dit ton « frère » ce n'est que le commencement. Espérons seulement qu'ils s'ont sortiront bien répondit le directeur.

-J'ai tellement peur Harry, si tu savais dit Hermione blottit dans ses bras.  
-Je sais ma puce, mais dit toi que tant que je serai là, il ne vous arrivera à rien à toi et aux enfants.  
-Merci répondit Hermione en souriant. Quand j'ai vu le détraqueur s'approcher du berceau de nos enfants j'ai cru être folle dit elle en pleurant.  
-Ne pense plus à ça maintenant.  
-Je n'est pas très envie d'aller au bal de Noël ce soir. Car pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment un jour très heureux aujourd'hui.  
- Moi aussi, Mais dumbledore veut qu'on y aille forcément. Mais tu sais Hermione si tu veux que tout se passe bien, il faut que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi.  
- Comment ça ?  
-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. C'est le cas ?  
-Heu….Non….Mentit Hermione. Harry lui donna son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser et d'aller voir ses enfants dans la chambre d'à coté. Quand à la mère, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la chambre de préfet de Malefoy.  
-J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais. Quand j'ai vu le détraqueur s'approcher de mes enfants, je me suis sentit tout un coup impuissante dit elle en pleure. Et en plus je suis obligé de mentir à Harry. Et ça c'est une chose que je ne supporte pas.  
-Je comprends, mais pour l'instant je te conseille de surveiller tes enfants, car Voldemort n'est pas du genre à dire des paroles en l'air.  
-MAIS POURQUOI IL S'EN PREND A MES ENFANTS !Dit elle en colère.  
-D'abord tu te calmes. A mon avis il fait tout ça pour vous atteindre toi et Potter dit Drago.  
-Je te jure que je ne le laissera pas faire menaça Hermione en sortant de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron.  
-Hermione ? Dit il.  
-Oui, heu….  
-Ques ce que tu fais là ? Ou plutôt la dedans dit il en pointant son doigt vers la chambre de Drago.  
-Je suis juste allez le voir pour lui demander quelque chose répondit elle précipitamment.  
-C'est ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu trompes Harry une semaine après avoir eu des enfants de lui.  
-QUOI !Mais enfin tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ecoute je….  
-Ne le nie pas Hermione. Tu trompes Harry avec Malefoy.  
-Mais……  
-C'est chez lui que tu vas tout le temps alors.  
-Non mais……  
-Tu t'es servi d'Harry depuis le début. Je vais de ce pas le prévenir de ton infidélité à son égard.  
-RONALD WEASLEY ESPECE DE TETE DE MULE !VAS TU FINIR PAR ME LAISSER T'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE !.

Harry regardait ses enfants avec tendresse. Il avait eu tellement peur pour eux ce matin. Il ne supportera pas de les perdres, c'était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde avec Hermione. Il regardait sans cesse le mur ou était écris ce matin « je les aurais ». Mais heureusement à l'aide d'un sort, Harry avait pu effacer ses inscriptions diaboliques. Il réfléchissait plutôt à la méthode qu'il allait employer pour protéger Rachel et Mickeal. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne vit pas Rachel ouvrir ses yeux et pointé son doigt vers le mur. Quand il se retourna, il vit encore avec beaucoup de surprise ce qui était marqué sur le mur encore au sang : Je les aurais. Harry savait maintenant que la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

RON ATTEND !  
-Non, je n'attendrais rien, tu trompes mon meilleur ami sous mes yeux. Il faut absolument qu'il le sache.  
-Il ne saura rien, car il n'y a rien à savoir répondit Hermione en colère. Je ne trompe absolument pas Harry et encore moins sous tes yeux. ET VA TU T'ARRETER DE MARCHER BON SANG !  
-NON !. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire que Malefoy est ton amant. ET JE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU LUI TROUVES DE PLUS QUE MOI….enfin je veux dire de plus que Harry. Je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de faire ça. Hermione dévisagea le jeune rouquin d'un regard qui exprimait de la pitié et de l'incompréhension.  
- Et moi ce que je n'arrive pas à y croire c'est que tu as douté de ma fidélité envers Harry. TU sais bien que je l'aime mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis garçons. Et j'ai la très mauvaise impression que tu te sens visé plus que Harry dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
-Non….non…pas…pas du tout. Je…….  
-Je suis amoureux de toi ma chère Hermione, te je ne supporte pas te voir traîner avec ce beaux ténébreux de Drago Malefoy dit celui en affichant son sourire habituel.  
-LA FERME ! On ne ta rien demandé toi. Ques ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ron les traits de son visage déformé par la colère.  
-Ta pendaison publique pourquoi ? Et je te signale que l'on vous entends jusqu'au bout du couloir dit Drago.  
-Attend Dray ne Hermione.  
-Donc mon chère wistiti, tu croyais qu'Hermione trompait Potter et en plus avec moi ? Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas  
-Je te l'avais dit, dit Hermione en s'adressant à Ron.  
-Mais si elle venait un jour à rompre avec lui je serai comme tu le dit depuis tout à l'heure, son amant.  
-QUOI !Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi cria la jeune mère.  
-Weasley, tu croyais vraiment qu'après Harry, c'est toi qu'elle aimait le plus.  
-OUI, et je suis sur que si Harry la quitte un jour, c'est chez moi qu'elle viendrait se consoler dit Ron en essayant de se convaincre le plus possible.  
-Tsss, toi ? Non mais ne faut pas non plus prendre tes désirs pour des réalités. Si un jour Harry vient à mourir c'est moi qui deviendrais son seul et unique amour et je prendrais soin  
de ses enfants. Et comme tu la vus par toi-même, Rachel me ressemble beaucoup. Mais toi par contre, aucun des deux bébés n'a pris ta salle frimousse. Et heureusement pour moi.  
-Je te rappelle qu'Harry et mon meilleur ami (pas pour longtemps pensa Drago) et que s'il il vient un jour à mourir c'est à moi qui confierai sa famille dit Ron.  
-Mais………..  
-FERMEZ LA !Cria Hermione en colère. Nos enfants sont en très grand danger, Voldemort est à nos trousses, le monde de la sorcellerie va très mal et vous vous osez nous marchander moi et mes enfants pour savoir qui va s'occuper de nous en espérant bien sur qu'Harry va mourir d'ici là. Vous me dégoûter. Et sachez que si un malheur arrive de ce genre là ,ce que je ne le souhaite pas contrairement à vous, VOUS SERIEZ LES DERNIERES PERSONNES A QUI JE DEMANDERAI DE L'AIDE !. Puis elle tourna les talons toujours aussi en colère et disparut au tournant d'un couloir.  
-Heu….réflexion dite je te la laisses si tu veux dit Drago.  
-Non merci, tu peux la reprendre répondit Ron.  
-Je préfère rester son ami alors prends là.  
-Non.  
-Si  
-Non  
-Si  
-NON !  
-SI !

Hermione rentra dans la chambre discrètement et vit Harry, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, apparemment plongé dans ses pensés. Il sentit tout d'un coup des bras l'entouré et sentit le doux parfum qu'il aimait tant.  
-Tu sais que je t'aime dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement.  
-Moi aussi mon amour répondit il.  
-Je t'en supplie promet moi que s'il t'arrivait malheur, tu nous confierais jamais moi et les enfants à Malefoy et à Ron.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.  
- Juste comme ça. Alors ?  
-Je te le promet ma puce répondit il en riant.  
-Merci. Je n'est pas du tout envie d'aller au bal ce soir et de laisser Rachel et Mickeal seul. Après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, j'ai vraiment très peur pour eux dit Hermione assez inquiète.  
-Oui, je comprends. Moi aussi je n'est pas très envie de les laisser seul, si tu veux on peut ….tien voici une chouette dit il.  
-Quoi ? dit telle en se retournant vers la fenêtre. En effet un hibou noir se tenait juste devant eux et Harry lui ouvrit la vitre pour lui permettre de rentrer dans la chambre. Hermione lui prit la lettre à sa patte et déplia le morceau de parchemin :

Hermione

Retrouve moi, près du lac dans 5 min et toute seule. C'est très important.

Elle tourna le parchemins pour savoir qui lui avait écris mais cette lettre n'était pas signé.  
-Qui c'est qui te la envoyé ? Demanda Harry.  
-Heu….une amie. Il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose d'urgent répondit elle en l'embrassant et en sortant de la chambre. Décidément sa n'arrête pas pensa Harry. Il n'arrive même plus à passer un moment avec elle et c'est alors qu'il vit une autre chouette s'approcher de sa fenêtre.

Hermione se précipita hors du château pour se rendre près du lac. C'était peut être un piège ? pensa t'elle. Elle voulut faire demi tour mais ses gestes prirent vite le pas sur son mental et la conduirent tout de même droit vers le parc. Elle s'arrêta face au lac et attendit 2min….3min….4min….10min. Hermione soupira et s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle :  
-Bonjour Hermione. La mère arrêta tout d'un coup de respirer. Cette voix elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà entendu deux mois auparavant. Hermione se retourna et vit devant elle « Justine ».

Elle s'apprêta à crier de stupeur mais Justine lui mit une main devant la bouche.  
-Surtout calme toi dit elle. Je suis juste venue pour te parler. Personne ne sait que je suis ici et personne ne doit le savoir à part toi et moi. Je vais enlever ma main mais promet moi que tu n'essaiera pas de crier. Hermione hocha la tête de stupeur puis Justine la libéra.  
-Mais, qu'est ce que…enfin qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la mère.  
-La question n'est pas qu'est ce que je fais là mais pourquoi je suis là.  
-Pourquoi est tu là ? Et ou était tu pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Hermione.  
-J'était quelque part. Je suis là parce que enfin…c'est….c'est à propos d'Harry.  
-Quoi ?  
-Disons qu'il coure un…un grave danger.  
-Comment ça un grave danger ? Précise ? Demanda Hermione de plus en plus anxieuse.  
-Je…je…ne peut pas te le dire répondit Justine.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'est pas le droit.  
-Mais pourquoi tu m'as fais venir alors ?  
-Pour te prévenir……et je crois que j'en ai dit assez il faut que je parte. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi tour mais Hermione lui tira le bras avec violence.  
-NON !CETTE FOIS JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS PARTIR !C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT VENIR JSUQU'ICI !  
-ET BIEN C'ETAIT UNE GROSSE ERREUR !Cria justine. Je n'est pas le droit d'être ici, et encore moins de parler avec toi.  
-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
Justine afficha un sourire et dit : Fait bien attention à lui puis elle disparut devant une Hermione complètement ébahi.

Le bal de Noël allait commencer dans moins de 3 h et Hermione hésitais encore à y aller mais elle décida néanmoins de rester avec ses enfants ce soir. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Justine à Harry et d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être qu'en disant ça elle allait être obligé lui révéler tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le frère et la sœur et toute ses petites escursion chez Dray. Mais elle remarqua qu'Harry était tout de même un peu tendu depuis un certain moment. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Hermione avait peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose mais quand elle sentit ses douces caresses sur elle, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent en une seconde. Mais malheureusement elle dut se résigner à partir voir Dray qui lui avait demandé de passer le voir.  
-Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t'elle avec colère.  
-Ton pardon répondit il en s'approchant d'elle avec son beau sourire ravageur.  
-Alors ça, tu peux toujours courir, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu as raconté à Ron.  
-Oh, j'ai dit tout ça juste pour l'énerver et grâce à moi il ne doutes plus de ta bonne foie répondit Drago. Alors tu me pardonnes ?  
-Non.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Non répondit elle en affichant un petit sourire au coin. Tu es insensé quand tu t'y mets.  
-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores. Allez mon petit bisous dit il en montrant sa joue, et elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un gros bisous ce qui perturba un peu le beau blond.  
-Toi tu es une vraie gamine dit Dray. Alors, j'ai l'impression, que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mon petit dragounichou répondit elle sur un ton ironique (ce qui déplaisa fortement à Drago) et qui fit encore plus rire Hermione. Puis elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'étaient passé avec Justine au bord du lac et ses craintes pas rapport à Voldemort et surtout la peur de perdre ses enfants.  
-Potter ? En danger ? Demanda t'il.  
-Appelle le Harry s'il te plais et oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Justine. Et le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que je ne l'aie pas vu depuis 2 mois et voilà qu'elle débarque de je ne sais ou, pour me prévenir de je ne sais quoi.  
-Tu crois ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?  
-Oui. Elle avait vraiment l'air sincère dans ses paroles et son visage exprimait beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour Harry. Je lui dit ou pas ?  
-Se serai tout de même la moindre des chose, car sa le concerne autant que toi.  
-Tu as raison répondit elle en soupirant. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout et surtout de perdre mes enfants. Je ne sais plus ou j'en sui. Je suis complètement perdu. Des larmes lui picotaient les yeux et finalement elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Drago.  
-Il faut que tu ailles parler à Harry. Je t'accompagne si tu veux. Hermione hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec…HARRY !

-HARRY ? dit Hermione.  
-Et ben dit dont, ils se sont fait passé le message dit Drago d'un ton encore plus ironique à son habitude. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'empressa d'enlever la main de Dray qui était sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Harry dont le visage exprimait un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère de tristesse et de dégoût.(je sais sa fait beaucoup mais bon)  
-Ecoute Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…enfin….je…..je suis…. foutue dit elle d'une petite voix en voyant Harry lui lancer des éclairs de ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes.

Heu….bonjour Harry, c'est marrant n'es ce pas ? J'était juste allez voir…voir….Dray pour lui demander quelque chose, et voilà que je te croise devant sa chambre dit Hermione en s'efforçant de rire. Le hasard ne fait pas trop bien les choses finalement.  
Harry la fusilla du regard comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, mais il mit tout simplement ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
-Ecoute Harry, ce….ce….ce…..n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'était juste venu pour lui…lui parler et je t'en supplie arrête de faire cette tête là, tu me fais peur dit Hermione anxieuse. Mais Harry ne fit rien et continua de la regarder les yeux perçants ainsi que Drago qui se tenait juste à coté d'eux.  
-Crois mois Harry, ce n'est pas…enfin je ne te tromperais jamais, n'es ce pas Drago ?  
-Euh…quoi ? Ah oui, elle raison elle est fidèle répondit celui-ci complètement hilare.  
-Tout à fait, et par pitié dit quelque chose mon amour. Jamais je ne te tromperais avec Drago, ce n'est qu'un imbécile de tout façon.  
-QUOI !S'exclama Malefoy et qui avait perdu son sourire mais à cet instant là Ron arriva et vit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.  
-Harry ? J'ai l'impression que tu es au courant pour eux deux. Je suis désolé mon vieux, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement. Mais que veux tu ? Moi aussi j'avais confiance en Hermione et voilà qu'elle nous as brisé le cœur à tous les deux.  
-MAIS ENFIN QU'ES CE QUE TU NOUS RACONTES !Cria Hermione. JE n'ai absolument brisé le cœur de personne, tu délires complètement !  
-Si à moi dit Drago en pleurnichant de rire.  
-Ecoute Harry, c'est vrai que je vais de temps en temps voir Drago (Harry plissa les yeux) Bon d'accord chaque fois (Harry plissa encore les yeux) bon d'accord tout le temps, toutes les semaines,….bon d'accord tous les jours si tu veux le savoir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'aller lui parler, j'ai besoin de me confier de temps en temps à un ami, sans dire que tu n'en ais pas un mais défois j'ai envie de séparer un peu l'amitié de l'amour, tu peux comprendre ça ?  
-Oui, mais voilà ce qui fait toute la différence entre nous Hermione, moi je t'en aurais parlé dit Harry en faisant demi-tour avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Hermione était désespérer, elle avait peut être perdu la confiance de la seule personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Des larmes lui coulèrent le long de ses joues, et son premier geste fut de se retourner brusquement vers Ron et de le gifler si fort que le bruit résonna dans le couloir.  
-CA S'EST DE LA PART DE LA BRISEUSSE DE CŒUR ! Puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui crut un instant qu'elle allait le gifler à son tour ce qu'elle voulait faire l'espace d'une seconde mais finalement elle tomba dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

Harry entra dans la chambre pour être un peu seul, et passa devant les berceaux de ses enfants qui eux dormèrent profondément et se coucha sur le lit pour réfléchir. Bizarrement il n'était pas du tout en colère. Il savait bien qu'Hermione était incapable de le tromper et qu'il avait confiance en elle. Mais l'imaginer tout les jours avec ce blondinet, l'énervait un peu. C'était peut être ça qu'elle lui cachait depuis quelques temps. Non c'est impossible. Ce qu'elle lui cachait était plus grave. D'après la lettre qu'il avait reçus ce matin il doutait un peu. Il était un peu anxieux par les évènements de ce matin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était le jour de Noël, et il entendait déjà de la musique provenant du parc à l'occasion du bal.  
-Ca va mon amour ? Dit Hermione en entrant timidement dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et monta à califourchon sur Harry.  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je voyais drago tous les jours. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai vraiment rien à caché dit elle en l'embrassant langoureusement. « C'est toi que j'aime ».  
-Je te crois. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait avec lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie. Je sais aussi que vous faite que parler….  
-Et je te jure qu'on ne fait que ça. Pas plus répondit Hermione.  
-Et vous vous raconter quoi de si passionnant ? Hermione redoutait cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait au risque qu'elle s'était trompé depuis le début et elle se souvenit tout d'un coup des paroles de Justine « il coure un grand danger ».  
-Oh rien de très intéressant, on parlait surtout de ses conquêtes et de tout ça. Tu sais à quelle point il peut être vantard quand il veut (Dray va me tuer pensa t'elle). Puis elle sortit du lit et s'avança vers les berceaux ou ses anges dormaient. C'est fou ce qu'ils dorment à cet age se dit elle.

Le lendemain matin Harry sortit pour aller rendre visite à Ron. Le bal de Noël s'était passé sans incident mais sous la bonne garde de l'ordre. Harry et Hermione était resté avec leurs enfants et avait passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autres à s'enlacer en se disant des mots doux. Hermione était entrain d'habiller sa fille quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte :  
-Alors, le bal c'est bien passé? Demanda Hermione.  
-Pas mal. Mais sans toi c'était rien du tout. Je suis juste venu voire comment tu allais dit Drago.  
-Ben comme tu vois ça va bien. Merci. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bien que tu viennes ici. Harry n'est pas vraiment encore convaincue de notre véritable amitié.  
-Oui je sais, comment vont les bébés ?  
-Ils vont bien même si c'est vrai que je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux.  
-Ouai, tu sais d'un certain coté j'envie vraiment Harry.  
-Ah oui, pourquoi ?  
-J'en sais trop rien. Peut être parce qu'il est aimé de tous, ou qu'il a des beaux bébés ou parce qu'il à….toi.  
-Quoi ? Dit Hermione.  
-Non dix fois rien, ne fait pas attention à ce que te dis l'imbécile comme tu as si bien dit tout à l'heure dit il en souriant Tu veux bien aller te promener un peu avec moi dans le parc au bord du lac?  
- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée…..  
-En toute honneur (pour l'instant pensa t'il). Après tout, Potter ne va pas faire sa tête de cochon, si tu te promènes avec ton meilleur ami.  
-D'accord (pauvre Harry lol) je vais prendre Rachel et Mickeal avec moi, après tout un peut d'air ne leur fera pas de mal.

-ET TU LA CROIES ?  
- Bien sur que oui, je lui fais totalement confiance dit Harry.  
-Et bien tu as tort !S'exclama Ron. Elle te mène par le bout du nez.  
-Mais enfin, d'où vient cette agressivité envers Hermione ? Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache. Et si c'était le cas je vois pas pourquoi tu croies qu'elle me trompe. Et je te rappelle que Drago sort avec ta sœur.  
-Oui mais sa ne veut rien dire. Et en plus ils traîne toujours ensemble ses deux là, et quand Hermione est avec Malefoy j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous oublies complètement. En tout cas moi elle m'oublie.  
-Si je comprends bien, tu es fâché contre elle car elle s'éloigne de toi et te considère plus comme son meilleur ami. Enfin du moins plus comme avant. En clair tu es jaloux car elle a trouvé un autre ami à qui elle peut se confier. Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
-Non….non pas du tout.  
-Ouai c'est ça. Tu sais la première fois que tu me la faites j'était mort de rire mais maintenant je suis mort tout court. Et puis je suis sur que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ma cachait depuis un certain moment. En faite je ne sais pas trop. Elle a changé depuis quelque temp. Elle m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises de me méfier de hier et comme par hasard Voldemort nous as attaqué.  
-Tu crois qu'elle peut prédire l'avenir ? Demanda Ron.  
-Non, il y a autre chose. Et cette chose je suis sur que Malefoy est au courant. Et c'est sans compter aussi la lettre que j'ai reçue hier matin.  
-Ah Ouai, qu'es ce quelle racontait ?...

-MAIS POURQUOI JE DOIS TOUJOURS ME MEFIER DE TOUT !J'EN AI MARRE !ET COMMENT TU ES AU COURANT DE CA ?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire répondit Malefoy. Il faut juste que tu suives mes conseils à la lettre.  
-NON, NON ET NON !Justine m'a dit la même chose.  
-Et elle a bien fait, même si d'un coté elle n'avait pas le droit. Si il apprenait, il……..  
-Si il apprenait ? Qui doit l'apprendre ? Bon dieu Dray qu'es qui se passe ?  
-RIEN !Enfin je veux dire « rien ». Ne te pose aucune question et fait ce que je te dis. Normalement tu pars pendant les vacances de Noël au 12 square grimaud n es ce pas ? Et là seulement tu feras ce que je t'ai dis.  
-Mais, ça va m'apporter quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Fais ce que je te dis, c'est une question de…vie…ou…de mort.  
-Tu me fais peur dit Hermione.  
-Je l'espère bien.

-On peut dire que l'on a eu chaud, si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps, tout ce qu'on aurai entreprit n'aurai servit à rien dit une voix masculine.  
-Oui, mais à mon avis le pire est encore à venir répondit une jeune fille.  
-Et je te promets qu'on sera là pour lui dresser la route.

Et voilà !Il y a de beaucoup d'intrigue, vous ne trouvez pas. Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je me réserve pour le chp suivant (lol). Surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre vos reviews qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ça me fera tellement plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à lana51 : Et bien non, tu n'as pas rêvé lol. ET voici la suite en espérant que tu adoras toujours autant !kiss !

-Maître !Maître, ç'est fait.

-Bien.  
Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre avant que je tienne ses petites vermines entre mes mains dit une voix grave.  
Et là seulement, nous pourrons nous débarrassez d'elle !

La veille des vacances de Noël, Hermione était sur un petit nuage.  
Elle allait se rendre avec Harry au 12 square Grimaud le lendemains.  
Dumbledore leurs avaient assuré qu'ils auraient le droit à quelques sortie pour acheter des petits cadeaux à leurs jumeaux ou même pour eux même.   
Mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi- sans doute à cause des avertissements de Malefoy- elle sentait toujours une inquiétude qui persistait dans sa tête, et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle avait l'impression de tomber de très haut.   
Cela la rendait énormément anxieuse, mais elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à Harry pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
Elle le sentait bien assez soucieux comme ça depuis quelque temp. Elle avait très peur qu'il découvre quelque chose sur toute cette histoire.  
Mais Hermione avait décidé de ne pas trop pensé à ça en ce moment mais sans pour autant baisser ses gardes. Elle était à présent, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

- Bien, commença-t-il en les regardant de ses yeux pétillants, comme vous le savez, vous irez passer les vacances de noël au 12 square grimaud, il y a néanmoins un petit changement de programme, fit-il d'une voix paisible

- Lequel professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Cette année, je souhaiterais que vous y alliez avec monsieur Malefoy, qui fait à présent partie de l'ordre.

- IL n'en ai pas question ! fit Ron avec véhémence en se levant.

- Ronald Weasley !veut tu bien te rasseoir s'exclama Hermione. Et je te signale que c'est moi qui lui ait proposé de nous accompagner.

- QUOI !Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de nous!répondit le jeune rouquin.

- Et pourrait-je savoir la raison de ce refus ? fit Dumbledore amusé en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ron rougit et se rassit, croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Bien entendu, s'il ne voulait pas que Drago vienne, c'était parce qu'il craignait qu'il drague Hermione ou qu'il fasse un autre mauvais coup.  
Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance au serpentard mais cela tenait plus de la jalousie qu'autre chose.  
Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette fasse de fouine.

- Maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez vous retirez, mais, j'oubliais, vous risquez de recevoir quelqu'un d'autre durant votre séjour au 12 square grimaud.

- Ah oui ? et qui es cette personne ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous le découvrirai par vous-même répondit il en affichant son habituel petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau pour se rendre au dîner du soir.

- Je me demande, qui ça peut être cette personne ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce qui est sur c'est que cette personne ne fait pas partit de l'école sinon Dumbledore allait nous le dire. C'est peut être un nouveau.

- Ouai, mais avec pas mal de retard dans ce cas. Dit dont, en parlant de nouveau, ils sont passé ou ses salles traitres ? Demanda Ron en se servant du poulet avec de la purée.

-Tu veux dire, Alexandre et sa sœur ? dit la jeune mère.

-Oui oui, appelle les comme tu veux répondit il. Pour moi ce ne sont que des salles mangemorts en liberté.  
Je suis même prêt à parier que c'est eux qui nous attaqué le matin de Noël. Ils devaient finir leurs sales taches que celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-pronomcer-le-nom leurs as confiées.

- Te ne pourrais pas dire Voldemort comme nous répliqua Harry. Et je ne crois pas que se soient eux qui nous ont attaqué.   
J'en suis même sur. Et je crois savoir ou ils ses cachent. Hermione recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de boire et se tourna vers Harry.

-Comment ça tu crois savoir ou ils sont ? Demanda t'elle.

-Ben oui, j'ai une petite idée de leur emplacement répondit il surpris pas la réaction d'Hermione mais confirmant ses nombreux doutes.

- Alors vas y, ou sont ils qu'on ailles les massacrer !dit Ron une lueur folle dans le regard.

- A mon avis pas très loin de nous dit Harry. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme pour lui dire qu'ils attendaient à une réponse plus claire.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Hermione.

- Heu oui. -- fit Harry e haussant les épaules.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin, Ron Harry et Hermione attendait devant la grande locomotive rouge. Harry enlaçait Hermione et Ron commençait à s'impatienter :

- Mais quand est-ce que cette sale fouine va se décider à se pointer !

- Ron ! fit Hermione

- On attend ici depuis je-ne-sais combien de temps qu'il ramène son culs princier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou !

- Du calme Weasley, tu es tout rouge on croirait presque de la vapeur te sors des oreilles, tu ressemble beaucoup au Poudelard express quand tu es en colère, on te l'a déjà dit ? fit Drago en arrivant derrière Ron avec un sourire narquois.

- Drago ! fit Hermione d'un ton sévère

- Oui ? dit Drago d'un air innocent. 

Harry sourit, Hermione soupira et Ron se renfrogna. Ginny arriva soudain et lança un regard courroucé à Drago.  
Hermione lança à Drago un regard interrogateur. Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment.  
Le voyage se fit dans le calme, Ron boudant dans son coin, Ginny ignorant superbement Malefoy qui le lui rendit bien, et Hermione et Harry ne sachant quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, si palpable qu'on pourrait en couper un morceau avec un couteau.

Une fois arrivée au QG, Harry ouvrit la porte et faillit tomber à la renverse à cause d'une tornade rousse, madame Weasley venait de lui sauter au cou :

- Oh mon cher Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ! Et toi Hermione ? Oh comme ils sont mignon, fit-elle en s'approchant du landau où dormaient paisiblement Mikaël et sa sœur, avec un sourire attendrit.  
Et Ginny ma chérie, tu as encore grandit c'est fou ce que tu deviens belle

- Maman, on s'est quitté il y a à peut près 4 mois ! fit Ginny en roulant les yeux.

- Merci de remarquer la présence de ton fils, bougonna Ron

- Ne soit pas jaloux Ron, fit Mme Weasley qui sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la présence de Drago qui regardait la scène d'un air impassible ( à l'extérieur mais aurait bien aimé se torde de rire sans retenue).

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, lança-t-il poliment.

- Oui bonjour Drago. Bien les enfants, suivez moi, dit-elle en commençant à monter les escaliers, suivies des 4 gryffondors et du serpentard, traînant leurs lourdes valises.  
Les garçons, fit-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Drago, vous prendrez la chambre au bout du couloir à droite, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait put répliquer elle reprit : vous n'avez pas le choix, et Harry et Hermione, vous prendrez celle à l'autre bout, un jeune couple à besoin d'être un peu isolé, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre en face de celle de Ron et Drago s'ouvrit à la volée.

Une jeune fille sortit de la chambre en face de celle de Drago et Ron. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombaient sur les hanches et des yeux bleu azur. Elle avait des courbes voluptueuses et semblait avoir 17 ans. Son visage était fin et raffiné et sa démarche gracieuse. En les voyant, elle fit un sourire joyeux et s'approcha du petit groupe.  
- Salut ! fit-elle gaiement. Je m'appelle Kirsten Cooper.  
- Sa…salut Kirsten fit Harry qui se remettait peu à peu du choc.  
-Je suis américaine et je vais bientôt rentrer à Poudlard ! Ma famille a eut quelques problèmes à cause de vous savez qui alors nous avons décidé de nous installer ici !  
- Alors, tu dois être la fille dont nous a parlé Dumbledore, fit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux  
- Oui c'est ça, je dois partager ma chambre avec Ginny d'ailleurs, ça doit être toi, fit-elle en regardant la concernée.  
- Bon je vous laisse les jeunes, fit Mme Weasley en descendant les marches. Ron bavait littéralement, Drago avait un sourire en coin genre « pas mal… » et Ginny (après avoir jeté un regard à Malefoy) la regardait dédaigneusement.  
- Bon, tu viens, je vais t'y conduire pour que tu puisses déposé tes bagages dit la jeune rouquine en se levant. Kirsten suivi Ginny, tandis que les autres allèrent chacun dans leur chambre et installèrent leurs affaires. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminées, Ron lança à Drago :  
- Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma sœur…  
- Je l'ai plaqué la semaine dernière, le coupa Drago en parlant comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'une banalité affligeante.  
- ..peu importe, continua Ron légèrement surpris, mais tu as intérêt à foutre la paix à Kirsten. Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un sourire narquois. Les autres les rejoignirent alors et ils s'assirent sur les deux lit, Harry, avec Hermione sur les genoux, sur celui de Ron et Ginny et Kirsten sur celui de Drago.  
- Alors Kirsten, commença Drago, tu es américaine c'est ça ?  
- Oui, mais mon père était français et nous vivions en France alors j'ai appris cette langue aussi. J'étais allée à beaubatons pour mes études.  
- Tu es bilingue alors, fit Hermione avec une lueur d'admiration dans la voix, tu parles le français et l'anglais ! Elle hocha la tête quand soudain, un cri de bébé suivit d'un deuxième retentit. Hermione se précipita à l'extérieur, suivit de près par Harry.  
- Ce sont leurs enfants ? demanda Kirsten  
- Ouai fit Ron.  
- Dit moi Kirsten, commença Drago songeur, tu les imagine comment toi tes enfants ?  
- Eh bien… je n'en ai encore aucune idée et toi ?  
- Moi ? La plupart des Malefoy sont blonds aux yeux bleus, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils le soient aussi. Ginny se leva avec fureur et sortit de la pièce en courant littéralement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Kirsten  
- Elle a rompu avec Malefoy y a pas longtemps, répondit Ron qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation.  
- Et tu ne vas pas la réconforter Weasel ? demanda perfidement Drago  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malefouine ! répliqua Ron  
- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta sœur déprimer comme ça ! fit Kristen. Ron, rougissant, sortit alors de la pièce en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago se tourna alors vers Kirsten :  
- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop gentille toi, fit-il en plissant les yeux, si tu fais un seul pas de travers, tu m'auras sur le dos. Kirsten lui envoya un regard noir mais avant qu'elle n'ait put répliquer quoi que ce soit, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elle se recomposa un visage souriant, de même que Malefoy (pour Malefoy se serait plutôt un visage de marbre).  
- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère, rigola Hermione en plaçant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.  
- Malefoy, me dit pas que t'as déjà commencer à draguer cette pauvre fille, ajouta Harry.  
- Tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi, tu te les gardes Potter, répliqua Drago  
- Mais où sont Ron et Ginny ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
- Eh bien Ron est partit consoler Ginny, répondit Kristen.  
- Ca un rapport avec toi Malefoy ? demanda Harry en regardant suspicieusement le concerné  
- Ouai, répondit Drago sans détour. En faite, on à juste commencé à parler d'enfants et elle est partie en pleurant, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'espère qu'elle n'imaginait pas en avoir avec moi, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de Drago.  
- Je l'ai plaquée la semaine dernière, répondit Drago qui en avait un peu assez de répondre à cette question.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione  
- Je sais pas, le courant passait plus entre nous et j'avais besoin d'air frais, répondit-il en haussant encore les épaules.  
- Comment tu peux parler comme ça de la sœur de Ron ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour personne ! lança Harry avec colère  
- Tu as enfin comprit Potter, j'était en train de perdre l'espoir que ça arrive un jour, fit Drago en applaudissant.  
- Dray, arrête d'être désagréable cinq minute ! fit Hermione avec lassitude  
- Désolé c'est contre ma nature, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Hermione se leva subitement et regarda Drago :  
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, viens. Drago la suivit en traînant les pieds et ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Drago d'un air innocent tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard  
- Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité voilà ce qu'il y a, répliqua Hermione  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- De tes avertissements ! Il ne s'est rien passé de très grave jusqu'ici. Sa ne sert strictement à rien ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. Tu es toujours en train de me dire qu'il y aura du danger et tu ne me dit jamais précisément quoi ou qui t'a donné ces informations.  
- Désolé ma belle mais mes sources sont top secrète et je te conseille de suivre mes instructions à la lettre fit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la pièce suivit d'Hermione qui fulminait. Puis elle chuchota à l'oreille du beau blond « je te surveillerai de près tant que tu m'aura pas dit d'où provienne toutes se informations ». Dans l'autre chambre Kirsten était entrain de bavarder avec Harry.  
- Dit moi, Hermione a l'air de bien s'entendre avec ce Drago. Ca ne te gène pas ? demanda t'elle d'une voix menaçante et sensuelle en même temps et toute la douceur de son visage effacé.  
- Non pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Mais avant que la jeune fille puisse répondre voix de Mme Weasley se fit soudain entendre :  
- Venez manger les enfants ! claironna-t-elle. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête négativement en souriant et descendirent tous, l'escalier en colimaçon et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Maugrey et Tonks les attendaient pour commencer. Ils mangèrent en discutant avec animations. Les seuls qui n'y participaient pas vraiment étaient Drago, Ginny et étrangement, Harry. Il finit rapidement et décida de sortir de table.  
- Mais et les desserts Harry ? implora Mme Weasley  
- Je reviens dans une minute, assura Harry avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il couva affectueusement ses enfants du regard, mais fut interrompus dans sa contemplation par un hibou qui tapait contre la vitre de la fenêtre fermée. Il alla l'ouvrir et l'oiseau repartit après avoir déposé l'enveloppe dans les mains d'Harry et une fiente sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry ne fit pas attention à la fiente et regarda la lettre avec attention. Ce n'était pas vraiment une lettre, juste une phrase inscrite sur un bout de parchemin : « Méfie toi de tes ennemis mais encore plus de tes amis ». Cela mit Harry songeur. Encore un avertissement. La dernière fois, le message portait la phrase « Ce sont souvent vos plus proches amis qui vous poignardent dans le dos ». Il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Qu'es ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il se méfie de ses amis ? Apparemment quelqu'un lui envoyait tout ses avertissement et ce quelqu'un voulait qu'il se méfie de toutes les personnes qu'ils entourent. Ses plus proches amis étaient Hermione et Ron. Mais pourquoi il devait se méfier d'eux ? Mais pour l'instant c'était le comportement d'Hermione qui le frustrait beaucoup. Harry savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Ce n'était pas une très bonne menteuse. Il fallait voire comment elle réagissait quand Harry lui parlait d'Alexandre et de sa sœur. Et Drago était aussi assez bizarre, bien que dans un sens il a toujours été comme ça. Et il y avait cette fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui d'après lui n'était pas aussi sainte qu'elle le prétendait. Il avait bien vu l'expression de son visage changer quand elle lui avait parlé d'Hermione et de ce blondinet à la noix. C'était comme ci elle voulait lui faire avouer quelque chose. Mais il n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Elle avait l'air commème sympas et peut être il fallait plus la connaître pour découvrir cette face d'elle .Mais là c'était comme ci ….non mais qu'es ce qu'il racontait ? C'était peut être un piège cette lettre. On l'obligeait à douter de ses amis. Oui, c'était sûrement une manigance de Voldemort. Enfin, il l'espérait car jamais il ne supporterait qu'une personne le trahisse. Il prit donc le bout de parchemin et le jeta à la poubelle puis il descendit en cuisine pour manger le dessert le cœur serrer.  
- Ca va mon amour ? lui chuchota Hermione. J'ai l'impression que tu es en colère.  
- Non pas du tout répondit il en souriant. Et si on allait se coucher ? Elle lui rendit son sourire tout en hochant la tête. Elle était très soucieuse ses derniers temps surtout à cause d'Harry qui avait l'air inquiet depuis le début des vacances de Noël. Elle avait peur qu'il découvre quelque chose sur toute l'histoire en rapport avec Alexandre et sa sœur et tous les avertissements qui le concernaient. Espérons qu'il ne sera pas fâché quand il découvrira toute la vérité et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de très dangereux d'après ce que lui avait dit Justine pensa t'elle mélancoliquement.

Cette nuit là, un jeune garçon blond, descendit tout doucement et discrètement les marches de la maison pour se joindre dans le jardin entièrement noire. Il s'assit sur une chaise puis après quelques minutes il fit les 100 pas en marmonnant des paroles puis il se retourna brusquement et souris. Devant lui se tenait une personne recouverte d'une cape noire. « Malefoy »s'approcha de l'inconnu et lui chuchota tout doucement : « ça y est, le pion est rentré dans le jeu » dit il.  
-A toi de jouer répondit l'inconnu avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit du « 12 square grimmaud ».

-SALE MENTEUR, Je n'est jamais fait ça d'abord cria Ron.  
-Ouai cause toujours. Je suis peut être un sale menteur mais tu sais ce qui est bien chez les grands menteurs Weasley ?c'est que 90 pour cent de ce que nous disons est vrai. Alors avoue que tu as essayé de mater Kirsten sous sa douche, dit Drago en souriant.  
-Toi, je vais te …..  
-Vous allez vous taire tous les deux dit Hermione en arrivant Rachel dans ses bras et suivi de Kirsten. Vous allez réveiller Mickeal.   
-Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit Weasley espèce de fou délinquant dit Drago tout en se tordant de rire à l'intérieur. Tien, voici notre nouvelle amie ajouta t'il en reprenant son habituel visage froid.  
Kristen le regarda comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui mais finalement elle afficha un sourire innocent.  
-Bonjour Drago. Excuser moi, mais je dois aller faire quelque chose d'urgent dit elle en passant entre Malefoy et Ron qui lui était un peu vexer que Kirsten ne l'aie pas remarqué. Quand elle passa devant la chambre des jeunes parents elle vit Harry entrain de bercer son fils. Et soudain un sourire narquois, diabolique et même sensuel s'afficha encore sur le visage de la jeune fille qui monta vite dans sa chambre respective avant de prendre un bout de parchemin, d'écrire, de l'ensorceler et de l'accrocher a la patte de son hibou et elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre sous le regard des très beaux yeux bleus cacher pas très loin.  
-Echec….et…Math di t'il.

-Maître !Maître !Que puis je faire alors ?  
-Patiente Queudver, patiente répondit une voix grave. La vengeance est un plat qui se mage « FROID »

-Tu crois qu'il va réussir la mission que tu lui as confiée ? Demanda une jeune fille.  
-Ouai, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, mais c'est un malin, je crois qu'il va pouvoir éviter le pire répondit une voix masculine. La jeune fille acquiesça timidement et se leva pour disparaître dans un couloir sombre.

Les vacances de Noël au 12 square grimmaud se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais toujours sous les disputes incessantes de Drago et Ron, les pleurs des bébés, l'inquiétude de Harry envers toutes les lettres qu'il recevait et la rivalité de Kirsten envers le serpentard. De retour à Poudlard Hermione l'avait initié très vite aux habitudes de l'école et l'avait aidé à rattraper tous les cours car elles étaient dorénavant dans la même maison. Mais quelque chose tracassait la jeune mère. Elle ne connaissait presque rien sur Kirsten et elle avait remarqué que celle-ci essayait de se rapprocher dangereusement d'Harry. C'était peut être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours puisque personne n'avait remarqué ce petit détail excepté elle. Elle devenait peut être paranoïaque ? Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à ça et de donner un peu de temps avec un tête à tête en amoureux à elle et aux pères de ses enfants car même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre son couple n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme en se moment. Mais ils avaient passé la dernière journée ensemble avant la rentrée et leurs liens s'étaient resserrés plus que jamais et même de son coté, Harry ne doutait plus d'Hermione et il n'avait jamais douté vraiment de sa fidélité dans tous les sens du terme. Hermione avait décidé de reprendre ses cours et de laisser ses enfants sur la bonne garde des elfes féminines. Elle viendrait à chaque intercours les voir avec Harry pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner les jeunes parents et Ron étaient entrain de déjeuner tout en se racontant les anecdotes des vacances de Noël quand Kirsten arriva subitement et s'assied entre Hermione et Harry. (NDMione90:Non mais quelle toupet lol).  
-Salut, dit elle joyeusement au trois autres tout en jetant des petits coup d'œil en directions du beau brun. Ca va ?  
-Heu…heu bonjour répondit Ron les yeux pleins d'étoiles tout en la contemplant.  
-Tien, voici ton emploi du temps pour la fin de l'année dit Hermione en se levant et en s'asseyant de l'autre coté d'Harry tout en lançant un regard provocateur à Kirsten qui elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarquer (NDMione90: quelle sale hypocrite !).  
-Tu préfères faire divination ou Arithmancie ? Demanda Ron à la nouvelle élève.  
- Je ne sais pas. Qui fait quoi ?  
-Moi je fait Arithmancie car je trouve que les calculs et tout ce qui est mathématique sont très important car…..  
-Ok d'accord, alors je vais faire Divination, dit Kirsten en souriant ce qui vexa Hermione. Et tant donné que je commence une nouvelle matière, il faut qu'un bon élève me guide. C'est pour ça que si on fait équipe à deux, ça sera mieux que je me mette avec Harry.  
- Heu. Ben c'est-à-dire que…, commença Harry.  
-C'est-à-dire qu'il ne peut pas faire équipe avec toi, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Kirsten sarcastiquement.  
-Tout d'abord il préférait peut être faire équipe avec son meilleure ami, ensuite si tu lis bien ton emploi du temps à partir de ce jour les serpentard feront équipe avec les gryffondor en divination et enfin puisque je suis meilleur élève qu'Harry ce que je ne cache évidemment pas, c'est donc moi qui vais te guider pour les cours. Kirsten lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se lever pour se rendre à son prochain cours.  
-Bon, si voulez bien m'excuser il faut que je partes avant que je perdre ma belle réputation, dit Drago. Quand il passa devant Hermione, elle lui tira la chemise en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille « tu sais que je t'adore toi » dit elle soulagé. Dray lui lança un sourire fier de lui avant de reprendre son chemin. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, le trio partirent à leur cour de métamorphose et Harry en profita pour leur raconter les fameuses lettres anonymes qu'il recevait depuis quelques temps.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça racontait ? Demanda Hermione en déposant ses affaires sur la table.  
-Je vous les ferais passer pendant de cour répondit Harry. La jeune mère en profita pour aller voir Kirsten qui l'avait remarqué en entrant dans la classe. Après tout, Hermione avait peut être mal jugé la jeune américaine et peut être que celle-ci ne savait pas qu'elle la faisait enrager malgré elle. Hermione était sans doute trop jalouse.  
-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop été vexer parce que Dray t'a dit ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fait pas attention à ce que ce blondinet raconte, répondit Kristen d'un air assuré.  
-Je voulais te demander, connaitrais-tu une certaine Justine Dupuis et son frère Alexandre ? Demanda Hermione  
-Qui ça ?  
-C'étaient des nouveaux qui sont venus en plein milieux d'année et apparemment ils viennent de Beauxbatons.  
-Ah bon ? Comme c'est intéressant répondit Kirsten en fermant d'un coup sec son livre. Comme ça il y avait des nouveaux cette année ? Et ou sont ils passé maintenant ?  
-Heu…..des problèmes de familles, répondit Hermione précipitamment. Alors, tu les connais ? Kirsten de répondit pas, et des étincelles brillaient dangereusement dans ses yeux. Elle marmonna quelques paroles et Hermione ne put distinguer qu'une phrase « vraiment très intéressant ». Kirsten prit un petit bout de papier et griffonna quelque chose. Hermione s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle écrivait mais le professeur Mc Gonagall fit irruption dans la classe.  
-Bonjour chers élèves, je veux vous voir tous assis. Le programme est chargé aujourd'hui. Les jeunes sorciers soupirèrent d'ennuis avant de rejoindre leurs places respectives. En plein milieu du cours, Harry fit passer à Hermione un bout de papier, et après l'avoir lu ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfactions. Son petit ami lui fit signe de le passer à Ron qui eu la même réaction de surprise.

-« méfie toi de tes ennemis mais encore plus de tes amis ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Demanda Hermione, une fois qu'ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai reçu une autre lettre du même genre répondit Harry.  
-Dit moi, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour nous expliquer toutes ces situations ? Demanda Ron soupçonneux. (Harry essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.)  
Ben oui, après tout on est tes amis et….et…..Ne nous dit pas que tu t'es aussi méfié de nous ? Lança t'il scandalisé.  
-C'est-à-dire que…..  
-Harry James Potter !Tu as crus que nous allions te trahir derrière ton dos !Comment as-tu pus penser ça même l'espace d'une seconde !S'exclama Hermione rouge de colère.  
-Comprend moi ma puce, j'avais la désagréable impression que tu me cachais des choses et je croyais que s'avait un rapport avec tous ses avertissements. Mais maintenant je te refais entièrement confiance car je sais que tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.  
-Heu…..oui……oui bien sur. Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer enfin, dit-elle un peu gênée par la situation.  
-C'est très beau tout ça, mais on ne sait pas quelle est la personne qui a envoyé toute ces lettres et de qui il voulait parler, dit Ron désespérer. Les trois adolescents réfléchirent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry et Hermione décident d'aller rendre visite à leurs enfants. Sur le chemin, Harry colla sa petite amie au mur avant de la couvrir de baiser.  
-C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir douté de toi, dit il en souriant. Et te dire que je t'aime plus que tout.  
-Moi aussi mon amour répondit elle en effleurant les douces lèvres de son petit ami.  
-Moi aussi je vous aime les enfants, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver suivi de Kirsten apparemment en colère. Mais quand elle vit Harry son visage s'illumina de nouveau.  
-Harry, mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? On a cour de divination. Il faut se dépêcher, dit t'elle en le tirant pas le bras. Il n'eut que le temps de faire un dernier baiser à Hermione avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec Kirsten.  
-Pourquoi elle avait l'air si énervé ? Demanda Hermione à Drago, une fois que celle-ci eut prit son fils dans ses bras.  
-Disons que je lui aie dit 2 petits mots, qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas trop ?  
-Parce que toi tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Hermione ne put pas répondre à la question car elle trouvait que Kirsten reflétait deux personnalité La première c'était qu'elle était un vrai petit ange et pour l'autre c'était qu'elle enrageait particulièrement Hermione en essayant toujours de trop coller Harry. Mais elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose.  
-J'allais oublier, ton hiboux est venue me voir en me remettant cette lettre. A mon avis il n'a pas du te trouver dit elle en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin. Drago commença à lire et les traits de son visage commencèrent à se durcir de colère.  
-C'EST PAS VRAI !Cria t'il.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Oh…rien, il faut que j'y aille. Il partit rapidement sans qu'Hermione aie put poser la moindre question, elle haussa alors les épaules et s'en alla à son cours d'arithmancie.

Les jours suivants, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Kirsten, celle-ci draguait Harry ouvertement et celui-ci, par galanterie ne disait rien. Drago faisait de son mieux pour l'aider -d'ailleurs il se disputait souvent avec Kirsten pour des raisons 'inexpliquées'- mais rien n'y faisait, elle était plus collante que de la colle extra-forte et Hermione reprochait à Harry de ne rien faire pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Drago commençait à s'énerver, cette fille jouait un double-jeu et elle essayait de séparer le couple, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et Potter qui ne disait rien, il commençait vraiment à se demander si le gryffondor n'avait pas succomber aux avances de Kirsten qui n'était pas se qu'on appelle un laideron. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de séparer Kirsten d'Harry car elle n'allait certainement pas l'écouter quand il lui disait d'arrêter. Il avait bien une idée, mais cela pouvait se révéler dangereux, mais vu l'enjeu, il fallait risquer le tout pour le tout, s'il ne réussissait pas, il préviendrait des supérieurs. De plus, la lettre qu'il avait reçue était claire, aussi devait-il empêcher la fille de parler et son idée allait se révéler utile. Il fit un sourire victorieux pour lui-même en songeant à son plan qu'il trouvait génial avant de se reconnecter à la réalité : Parkinson essayait (encore) de l'impressionner, elle avait décidé de changer de look pour lui plaire et elle s'habillait désormais avec des vêtements ultra-courts qui faisait penser à des fringues de prostituées moldues selon Drago. En ce moment, elle essayait de lui parler mais Crabbe et Goyle l'empêchaient d'approcher (devinez qui a eut cette idée) et Drago parlait avec Zabini du prochain match de quidditch en ignorant superbement Pansy.

Hermione était dans la salle commune avec Harry, Ron et…Kirsten, cette dernière c'était assise le plus près d'Harry possible. Hermione, agacée, fit une proposition :  
- Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on aille dans le parc ?   
- Si allons-y, fit Harry précipitamment. Ils se levèrent donc et allèrent dans le parc près du lac.  
- Harry ? Il ne fait pas un peu frais ? demanda Kirsten  
- Pourquoi, tu veux que quelqu'un te réchauffe , fit Drago sournoisement en arrivant derrière elle. Je t'aurai bien jetée dans le lac, le calmar géant aurait été ravi de te réchauffer, mais malheureusement il est gelé, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement ennuyé. Hermione pouffa et Kirsten envoya un regard noir à Drago qui lui fit un sourire narquois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Ron agressivement  
- Lui parler seul à seule, répondit Drago en pointant négligemment Kirsten du doigt. Les autres partirent et Kirsten se tourna alors vers Malefoy :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore blondinet ? demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains  
- Te parler, mais pas ici, fit-il en jetant des regards circulaires, il la ramena dans le château jusque dans un couloir désert en la tirant par le bras et soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendent, il la plaqua contre un mur, en lui tenant les poignets pour l'empêcher de se dégager  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile, fit Kirsten méchamment  
- Je sais qui tu es petite et je sais qui tu sert, j'imagine que tu sais également qui je suis, et tu sais que tu n'as pas affaire à un débutant, t'est-il venu à l'esprit que je pouvais percer ta couverture ? fit Drago  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi, si j'étais mauvaise je serais à serpentard  
- JE suis à serpentard et je suis du bon côté alors toi tu pourrais très bien être gryffondor et être du mauvais côté, tout dépend de l'état d'esprit de la personne au moment où on lui mais le choipeaux.  
- Je m'en fiche totalement, j'ai quelque chose à faire et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route, cracha-t-elle, sur d'elle malgré sa position de faiblesse  
- Est-ce que tu as pensé à tout le mal que tu vas faire ?  
- Je n'en ai que faire, répliqua-t-elle en tentant vainement de se débattre  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'IL va te laisser en vie ? Tu te crois importante pour LUI ?  
- Je SUIS importante pour LUI  
- NON ! revient à la réalité, il ne fait que te manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et après il te tuera comme il l'a fait avec tant d'autres, répliqua Drago en la secouant  
- C'est faux tu mens, fit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Cela déstabilisa un peu Drago qui relâcha un peu son étreinte et Kirsten en profita pour s'enfuir  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! crièrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

Du côté du trio, Hermione venait de s'en aller pour 'parler à Drago', Ron se tourna alors vers Harry :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ?  
- Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- D'abords Hermione et maintenant Kirsten  
- Explique-toi Ron et arrête tes périphrases débiles, je comprend rien de ce que tu racontes! Répliqua Harry  
- Arrête de faire l'innocent, fit Ron en brandissant un doigt accusateur sous le nez d'Harry et une expression de fureur incontrôlée sur le visage, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Tu as flashé sur cette américaine ! Je croyais que tu aimais Hermione, et là tu te laisse draguer délibérément !  
- Ne te fait pas passer pour plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime Hermione plus que tout au monde ! C'est la mère de mes enfants !  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, répliqua Ron rouge de colère (ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux), tu l'aimais peut-être avant mais là tu ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour te débarrasser de cette fille ! Tu es toujours sur mon chemin ! Chaque fois que je tombe amoureux d'une fille, tu me la piques !  
- Ne soit pas ridicule Ron, tu ne connais cette fille que depuis une semaine, tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour que tu me fasses ta crise de jalousie ! fit Harry avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur  
- Pauvre Hermione, soupira Ron

Hermione cherchait Drago depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle le trouva enfin dans un couloir désert plongé dans ses pensées :  
- Dray ? Ici la terre, je te parle, fit-elle en agitant sa main devant le visage du blond  
- Hein ? heu…qu'est-ce que tu fais là je croyais que t'étais avec Potter et Weasley ?  
- Je voulais te parler de… enfin de Kirsten, fit-elle gênée, je la trouve assez bizarre, tu as remarqué sa manie de coller Harry ?  
- Non…heu…tu sais quelque chose ?  
- Non et toi ?  
- Non je sais rien non plus, alors pourquoi tu m'en parles en fait ? demanda Drago en plissant les yeux.  
- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service, fit Hermione en rosissant légèrement  
- Lequel ?  
- Je voudrais que tu me débarrasser d'elle, fit Hermione soudain plus sure d'elle, je la trouve bien trop collante à mon goût et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'éloigner de mon couple. J'ai bien pensé à appeler les services de l'immigration… fit elle dangereusement, mais malheureusement, je pense qu'elle est en règle. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire  
- C'est comme si c'était fait, fit Drago avec un sourire machiavélique  
- Parfait, je compte sur toi, dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Harry arrête de faire l'enfant !

- Vade rétro satanas ! cria Harry en formant une croix avec ses doigts devant lui avant de s'éloigner en courant

- Mais nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, minauda Kirsten avec un grand sourire en s'approcha du canapé derrière lequel Harry s'était réfugié

- N'approche pas ! cria Harry en brandissant à nouveau ses doigts en croix, écoute Kirsten, je t'aime bien, mais je suis avec Hermione, nous avons des enfants, et nous nous aimons, alors je te prierai de reculer de quelques pas pour commencer, et je te défend de te coller à moi comme tu le fait depuis quelque temps- ce qui est une TRES mauvaise habitude- et cesse de me regarder comme ça ! fit Harry tandis que Kristen faisait un sourire prédateur avant de s'approcher encore plus de lui. Alors qu'elle allait se pendre une fois de plus au bras d'Harry, Kirsten fut coupée dans son élan par Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise

- Hermione, Dieu soit loué, tu es là, fit Harry avec soupir de soulagement en courant littéralement à sa rencontre

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, fit Hermione narquoisement

- Si justement, répondit Kirsten avant qu'Harry ait put ouvrir la bouche

- NON ! je veux dire, tu ne nous déranges absolument pas, au contraire. Devant le regard sceptique d'Hermione, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter : Surtout j'espère que tu ne te fais pas d'idée. Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas et semblait peser le pour ou le contre, Harry fit : Ne me juge pas sur ce que tu viens de voir

- Oh mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas toi que je juge, dit-elle en se tournant vers Kirsten, le regard flamboyant d'une colère contenue. Elle se rapprocha de Kirsten qui semblait ne même pas s'en soucier avant de lancer : Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de poser TES sales pattes ou même ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers MON Harry sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? la coupa Kirsten sur un ton moqueur

- Sinon je détruirais ta misérable petite vie, et tu regretteras de ne pas être resté dans ton blède paumé, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Kristen, ne répondit pas, encore surprise par la violente réactions d'Hermione qui semblait se retenir de la gifler.

- Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe car je sais ce que tu sais que nous savons (compliqué tout ça lol) dit Hermione en sortant de la salle commune suivit de près par Harry et sous le regard étonné et interrogateur :

- C'est ce que nous verrons murmura Kirsten un sourire diabolique au lèvre.

- Ces misérables ont osé contrecarrer mes plans, si vous ne voulez pas que votre tête s'ajoute à ma collection de crâne, vous avez intérêt à me les ramener mort ou vifs ! fit une voix grave effrayante et en ce moment, en colère. Plusieurs personnes encagoulées hochèrent la tête avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

Hermione était de plus en plus sur les nerfs à cause du petit cinéma de Kirsten, Drago lui avait pourtant dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Un jour, ce fut la goutte qui faisait déborder le vas :

- TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE PRETENSIEUSE ! hurla Hermione  
- Et toi une sale briseuse de ménage répondit Kirsten  
- C'est plutôt l'inverse. Moi au moins, j'ai des enfants et je suis une bonne mère. Je suis même sur que tu ne sera pas capable de t'occuper d'un bébé.  
- C'est facile, tu le fais bien toi. Et puis d'abord, tes enfants, ce sont des erreurs de la nature. Hermione qui s'apprêta à partir fit volte face :  
- Tu as intérêt à retirer ça tout de suite !  
- Non !  
- Retire ça immédiatement !s'exclama Hermione.  
- Non, tu peux toujours rêver. Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Dit Kirsten en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air provocateur.  
- TU MAS CHERCHER ? ET TU VAS ME TROUVER répondit Hermione en se jetant sur l'américaine et alors commença une bagarre de tirage de cheveux et de coup de griffe sous le regard attentif et amusé de Drago qui venait d'arriver qui s'était confortablement installé sous un arbre. Mais c'est alors que à son grand regret que débarquèrent Harry et Ron choqué par cette scène de violence.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy !Tu ne voudrais pas non plus du pop-corn pendant que tu y es répliqua Harry en allant séparer Hermione de Kirsten.  
- Excellente idée, mais avec un peu de beurre fondu sil te plait, répondit Drago en souriant. Ron tira en même temps Kirsten, tandis qu'Hermione se débattait dans les bras d'Harry.  
- Tu vas me laisser oui !s'exclama Hermione. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cette mégère. Drago observait la scène attentivement en grignotant son pop-corn- qu'il avait réussi à matérialiser- avec avidité.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle a osé dire ? Que tes enfants étaient des erreurs de la nature !  
- Alors là, Kirsten tu as allé trop loin dit Harry sur un ton de reproche. Hermione ébahit devant la scène n'arrivait pas à croire ce manque de discernement :  
- C'est tout !Elles a insulté nos enfants, la chair de notre chair, et tous ce que tu trouve à dire, c'est « alors là tu es allé trop loin » ? fit Hermione en mimant les guillemets, tu me déçois, tu me déçois même énormément Harry, maintenant, HORS DE MON CHEMIN ! cria-t-elle avant de le pousser sous le regard victorieux de la jeune américaine. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers Drago avant de lui arracher son pop-corn et de lui verser sur sa tête et de le tirer par le col, des larmes de rage dans les yeux :  
- Tu avais dit que tu m'aideras ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? rien ! tu regardes tranquillement ! Tu m'as dit de te laisser faire, mais là ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, si tu ne te dépêches pas d'agir, je te jure que ta petite Kirsten ne sera plus qu'une petite chose sans importance d'en moins d'une semaine. Et tu as intérêt à prendre mes menaces au sérieux sinon c'est toi qui sera ma première victime dit elle en le lâchant et continua sa course jusqu'au château. Drago savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il avait vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre car tout le monde savait que quand lui et Hermione était en colère il ne restait plus grand monde sur le champ de bataille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse faire sinon le plan que ses supérieures lui avaient donné tombera à l'eau. Il fallait juste qu'il commence à agir avant elle, même si c'était un peu tôt. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Ils se ressaisirent et coururent à sa poursuite. Drago se lança un sors de nettoyage pour enlever le pop-corn puis, saisit Kirsten par le bras et l'entraîna vers le château :  
- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes encore, fit-elle en tentant vainement de se débattre de l'emprise de Drago  
- T'es blessée, je vais m'occuper de toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire perdre des points à gryffondors pour t'être battue. Elle grommela mais se laissa néanmoins faire par Drago qui l'emmena dans la sale commune des préfets-en-chef après s'être assuré que la jeune mère n'y était pas. Il s'assied en face d'elle et lui dit :  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te battre avec elle ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est intelligent ce que tu as fait  
- Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne te regarde pas  
- Tu trouves ça bien de séparer un couple qui a des enfants ?  
- Je t'ai dit de te mêler de ce qui te regarde!  
- Si c'est ma meilleure amie qui est en jeux, ça me regarde aussi ! Alors tiens toi tranquille s'il te plait, que je soigne ça en vitesse et que tu dégage d'ici rapidement.  
- Si ça te gêne tant que ça je m'en vais  
- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je n'ai pas fini. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce que tu faisais, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter et de venir du bon côté !  
- Jamais ! Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la salle commune des préfets.

- Attend-nous ! Mais Hermione ! Attends ! Cria Ron haletant. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de gryffondors qui était vide en ce moment et Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione mais celle-ci recula :  
- Ne t'approche pas de moi  
- Ron sors  
- Mais…  
- SORS TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Harry. Ron sortit en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Hermione, le regard flamboyant de colère, lança :  
- Dit moi Harry, tu n'a pas l'impression de ne pas être très actif dans cette affaire ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu n'as pas honte ? C'est DRAGO qui doit sauver NOTRE couple à ta place !  
- Comment ça Drago? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir dans tout ça ?  
- Cette fille pose ses sales pattes sur toi à longueur de temps, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rien ! Tu reste là sans rien dire, comme un abruti et c'est moi et Drago qui faisons tout le boulot !continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Harry  
- Calme toi Hermione  
- QUE JE ME CALME ? QUE JE ME CALME !  
- Tu sais très bien que cette fille ne compte pas pour moi  
- Eh bien tu ne le montres pas beaucoup ! on dirait plutôt qu'elle te plait bien ! ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger qu'elle te coure après !  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance !  
- Ma confiance s'épuise Harry ! Toi tu ne réagis toujours pas c'est normale que je commence à douter !  
- On est sensé être ensemble et s'aimer, quand je te dit que cette fille n'est rien, tu devrais me croire et pas me faire une crise de jalousie comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi ? Que tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance ? Tu SAIS que je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même et jamais je ne pourrai te tromper ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'on se laisse du temps et qu'on fasse le point chacun de notre côté. J'en profiterai pour régler le compte de cette petite peste pensa Hermione, et après seulement peut-être nous pourrons reprendre à zéro ensemble  
Harry était assez bouleversé par cette révélation mais il se disait qu'après tout ce n'était pas si mal, comme ça, elle saurait à quel point il l'aime.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry calmement.  
- Très bien, fit Hermione avant de sortir de la salle commune les larmes aux yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chef où Drago était toujours et s'effondra en pleure sur un fauteuil :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe , demanda doucement Drago  
- J'ai rompu avec Harry  
- Quoi ! Tu as rompu avec Potter !  
- Provisoirement, mais si tu savait à quel point ça me fait mal… Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur :  
- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui si ça te fait de la peine ?  
- Imbécile ! C'est à cause de cette fille là !  
- Tu vas la laisser gagner aussi facilement ?  
- Ne soit pas ridicule ! Je vais au contraire, m'en occuper personnellement  
- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais m'en occuper ?  
- Si tu ne finis pas à temps JE prendrai la relève, dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larme. il va falloir que j'active pensa Drago et que j'essaye de réparer la bêtise de Kirsten. Je sens que je vais avoir du fil à retordre avec celle-là, mais j'adore les défis. Et puis, j'ai horreur de voir Hermione dans cet état, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable, et c'est mon devoir de la protéger

- Harry, ça va aller ? Demanda Ron inquiet.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Sa devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autres ; et j'espère seulement qu'on se remettra ensemble rapidement, car je l'aime trop pour penser une seconde vivre sans elle. Il faut que j'aille voir mes enfants répondit il. Mais sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Kirsten qui leur barra la route :  
- Qu'es ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda sèchement Ron.  
- Parler à Harry si c'est possible.  
- Non c'est pas possible, dégage maintenant. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait de mal ? A cause de toi, Hermione et lui ont rompus.  
- Oh, comme c'est dommage dit elle d'un ton faussement compatissant. Kirsten s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers Harry et lui touche le bras, quand celui-ci la repoussa violemment :  
- J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME COLLE COMME UNE SANGSUE, TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX MAINTENANT ET SI TU T'AVISE DE TE RETROUVER ENCORE UNE FOIS SUR MON CHEMIN OU D'INSULTER MES ENFANTS, JE TE REFERAI LE PORTRAIT ET PEUT-IMPORTE QUE TU SOIE UNE FILLE ! TU M'AS FAIT PERDRE LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIMAIS LE PLUS AU MONDE, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR TA SALE FACE DEVANT MOI ! HURLA Harry dans un accès de fureur avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur, Ron sur ses talons. Ron souriait triomphalement et Kirsten était encore abasourdie par la réaction du jeune homme. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Non loin de là :  
- C'est pas vrai !Je n'arrive pas à y croire !C'est la pire chose qui soit arrivé dit une voix masculine  
- Tu sais, les choses n'arrivent jamais comme on l'avait prévu.

Des reviews sil vous plais, ça m'en encouragera à écrire la suite !Kiss !


End file.
